The Fall of Guardian: The Rise of the Titans
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: Dark world in which the original Titans were driven out by the people of Jump City, while the original team also collapsed due to internal problems, the new team has vowed to avenge Jump City, but at what cost? good story, don't need to read other stories
1. Tragedy in Waiting

**I love the concept and this whole plot, it is a lot darker than usual and a lot more exciting than usual JAYMAN stuff, I hope you enjoy**

**(First chapter is short, the rest will be longer)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**TITANS TOWER**

"We have to make a move soon," Guardian told Robin as they stood in the Titans newly made War Room, which had been built in the basement. The large room had several computers, hologram maps and battle plans posted everywhere. Most of the plans Guardian and Robin developed were pretty much fantasy, assassinations, murders, kidnappings the Titans would never do. For two reasons, there conscious and the fact not all the Titans would agree to it.

"I wish we could, but every time we hit Jim or Hartwell they just bounce back and we are back to where we were six months ago. Nothing is changing at all and I am so frustrated," Robin said as he stood back and took a deep sigh.

"We could hit another drug deal tonight," Guardian pointed out.

"We will hit it, but we wont do much, Hartwell will just bring in five shipments next week and we will probably only get two of them," Robin said tiredly.

"So why do we even bother," Guardian said his thought out loud.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore, because we think we are making a better world and what we are doing is making Jump City into a living hell most people can live with," Robin said.

"God I wish we could just blast Hartwell and Jim to kingdom come," Guardian said again showing his frustration.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time down here," Robin said casually, changing the subject.

"So what?" Guardian answered sharply, a bit harsher than he intended.

"Your wife, that's what," Robin shot back, a little upset by his snapping.

"She doesn't have a problem with my work, besides Darkness never says anything about it," Guardian said a little defensively.

"Maybe she would if you would answer her first question," Robin said.

"I can't take her to Maryam, alright, stop this, I really don't want to talk about my marriage with you," Guardian snapped with the harshness he intended.

"Alright, but I want you to think about her a bit more than you are right now, she is technically the baby's mother," he added before leaving the room.

_"I can't take her to my aunt or uncle, not now," _Guardian thought to himself as he went to the computer to continue some more endless hours of research.

**JUMP CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT**

"Kruger!" the lieutenant growled as he entered the office.

"Yeah boss?" the detective fresh from the academy answered.

"We have a very big incident in the Sea Front, a lot of reporters and a lot of publicity, can you handle it?" the lieutenant asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Detective Kruger answered as he jumped up to grab his cap and badge.

"I would have you work with a more experienced detective, but we are really tied down with the recent gang wars, so I am trusting you not to fail the mayor on this," the lieutenant carefully worded his advice and warning.

"I will do what I was trained to do," Kruger answered. _"Tied down washing Hartwell's hands, he is scared that I will actually do an honest investigation. More experienced detective, more like a bribed cop," _Kruger thought bitterly. The force had really saddened him, it was very corrupt and being one of the few good cops and being fresh from the academy he rarely got a big investigation. The lieutenant was taking a gamble by putting him on the case.

"Robbery? Homicide? Rape? Abuse?" Kruger asked before he left.

"A little bit of everything, just get there quickly before the Titans come in," the lieutenant ordered.

As Kruger left the building and entered the car, listening to the coordinates from his transmitter he thought, _"What the hell did that mean? A little bit of everything? Before the Titans come? This has to be big," _Kruger thought with excitement.

**SEA FRONT**

Kruger arrived to the ice house and instantly his face paled. This was the home of Mistress Freeze, a Titans Reserve, and former member of the HIVE. He saw an ambulance, the FBI, cops, and even a firefighter van. _"Wow, I am in charge of a large investigation," _he thought.

Kruger entered the house and saw one of the cops covering his mouth with a cloth. "I am detective Kruger and I am in charge of the investigation, what happened?" he asked the bewildered cop.

"She's just a kid, only a little older than my daughter, who would do that?" was all the cop said as he walked out of the freezing house.

Kruger moved on, past more bewildered or stone faced investigators, not bothering him, Kruger made his way to the bedroom and was stunned by what he saw.

**TITANS TOWER**

"How was your mom?" Nightfire asked Darkness.

"She's fine, her pregnancy is going well," Darkness said about her pregnant mother, Raven.

"Your brothers doing well?" Fireteen asked about her family.

"Yeah, they are fine, everything is good up there, thank God they finally dealt with Brother Blood for good," Darkness added.

Suddenly a red alarm began blaring. All the Titans, including the two boys downstairs were surprised. The alarm could only be turned on by the police asking for help, the Jump City Police Department had yet to contact the Titans for anything. Guardian and Robin made there way upstairs while Nightfire read the message, her face paling.

"What is it?" Fireteen asked.

"Freeze, her house, the police say we are needed there, something very bad has happened," Nightfire answered.

"What happened?" Robin asked as the other Titans exchanged worried looks.

"It just said something terrible has happened and the Titans are needed," Nightfire said as she began going to the door.

"Let's get going," Guardian said as he led all the Titans out the door.

**SEA FRONT **

The Titans landed and immediately they saw the heavy police presence and also reporters. The police line said only Robin could go in; there wasn't enough space for all the Titans.

The Titans, although angered, didn't make a scene, they were still kids and were shell shocked, not knowing what to expect. Robin followed the cop inside. Guardian gave him a signal that said if help was needed Robin should alert them with his communicator. Guardian nodded.

"It could be a trap," was all Guardian said to the other Titans as they just nodded without thought, just waiting to find out what happened.

"Please wait in the living room, Detective Kruger will explain what happened to you," the cop said sympathetically, pointing to the frozen living room. Mistress Freeze had spent a lot of time using her ice powers to make the place perfect.

Robin recognized Kruger as one of the detectives on the Titans good cop list so he was a little comforted by that.

Robin entered the room and waited patiently for only a few minutes, Kruger walked in with a solemn look.

"Robin, my name is Detective Kruger and I am in charge of the investigation, please sit down," he said indicating the chair behind Robin.

"Please just tell me what happened," Robin said, not sitting.

"First sit down, the news is really bad," Kruger said again indicating the chair.

Robin reluctantly complied as he sat down on the chair feeling bad at what he was hearing.

Kruger sighed, "Your teammate, she has been murdered, very cruelly," he added, saying it flat out, the Titans had to know the truth.

"How was she killed?" Robin croaked, barely able to keep his emotions at bay from the news one of their own was now dead.

"Apparently, someone got in her apartment, put these bands on her, which removed her power and then proceeded to assault and torture her," Kruger said.

"Was she raped?" Robin asked.

Kruger just nodded, "Her throat was slit and we found her in the bedroom tied up, naked.

Robin looked down in and hissed a little, the news stung, a New Tee Titan had been murdered, in the worst way possible.

"I am so sorry, I can only imagine what must be going through your head, or how hard it will be for you to break it to your team," Kruger said, but Robin didn't hear him.

**TWO DAYS LATTER**

**JUMP CITY NATIONAL CEMETERY**

All the ex-Titans, all the Titans, and all the reserves were present at her funeral. Avengement had actually cried and swore vengeance, he had been dating Freeze. Raven hadn't spoken much in the two days, Beast Boy hadn't even crack a joke. Cyborg and Batman had busily been meeting each other while Starfire flew straight to the Tower to comfort the mourning Teens.

The original Robin's funeral had been grander, more heroes, a police escort, a statue, the mayor giving a speech, an American flag, a Titans flag, and even a Jump City flag.

Freeze had only the select few guests and her coffin was draped in only the Titans team flag. There was no podium for speeches; anyone who gave a speech spoke it next to the priest. The speeches were very brief and simple, she had been a hero in the end, didn't deserve to die so young, changed to the right side. Most of the Titans didn't make it through the ceremony without breaking down into tears, Raven and Starfire also broke down; Raven because she felt a connection to this girl.

After the funeral the investigation began immediately. Robin was looking through the evidence, pieced together the facts to find out when the crime occurred and read police files on patrols in the area.

Nightfire, Fireteen, and Darkness were busy spying on Hartwell, while Guardian lead the rest of the Titans on spying on Jim. Kili was in charge of searching for Iqbal to see if maybe he had something to do with it.

After several days of fruitless searches the Titans just waited in the Tower for Robin to tell them who were the prime suspects, he had promised to make a list on who possible ordered the hit and which boss would have been hired.

**GUARDIAN'S ROOM**

Darkness knocked on the door quietly; a very tired Guardian opened the door and let her in.

"How are you?" she asked him quietly, _"Stupid question, stupid question," _she said to herself.

"Oh, great, the person **I **recruited to the Titans has been raped and murdered and we have no idea who killed her, keeping in mind one of the killers maybe my relative," he added. He was of course referring to Iqbal who hadn't showed up since his plot to take Jump City and marry Darkness failed.

"Don't be so bitter, it wasn't your fault, relax. You are working yourself to death, everyone can see that and it is tearing the team apart," she said.

"I don't care, I have to investigate, there is always work," Guardian said as he moved to his computer.

"Is that your life now? This work, Robin is investigating and should have the information any minute, yet you still find something to look at. You should at least try to comfort your friends, or maybe your wife," she said bitterly as she left the room.

Guardian jumped up and grabbed her arm, she glared at him. "Let me go," she ordered.

"Oh stop right there, do I have to spell it out for you or should I whisper in your ear. Don't you see the chemistry between us could destroy this place, we really have something," he said to her soothingly as he gave her a small kiss.

**MAIN ROOM  
TITANS TOWER**

All the Titans were assembled, Robin entered the room and said, "I have the investigation list for everyone," he said.

"Who are the suspects?" Kili quickly said.

"So far, Hartwell, Iqbal, and Jim, but I have found out a Titan is involved," Robin also said.

All the Titans looked at Robin in shock, "What? Who?" Avengement demanded, glaring at his teammates in distrust.

"I don't know, the Titan didn't participate in the murder but he or she gave them the password to enter the house, so there is an enemy among us," Robin said.

"How do we find the mole, especially with the tactics we employ?" Guardian asked, he knew the Titans typical way would get them no where.

"I am still developing new plans, but rest assured justice will be done, and of course watch your teammates well for the spy, the traitor," Robin said before leaving the room. Guardian and Avengement followed, the other Titans just mingled amongst themselves, discussing what could be done.

**WAR ROOM  
TITANS TOWER**

"Your right, the tactics we use don't help us and we need to bring down those crime lords quickly, I can't stand another teammate getting murdered so we will have to make some radical decisions," Robin said to his teammates.

"How do we do that? We not only have a traitor, but we also have the issue that not all the Titans are willing to kill," Avengement said.

"This is where Cyborg and Batman come in," Robin said.

"What do they have to do with this?" Guardian asked.

"Cyborg has a new machine, that can help us quite a bit and allow us to do what you and I used to dream about Guardian," Robin said as the main screen showed the two ex-Titans.

Cyborg's voice came, "We have discussed how to help you guys and how to insure a tragedy like this doesn't happen again. So I have a invention which will allow the Titans to implement the so called "fantasy" plans without worrying about their conscious or about the morals of the action," Cyborg's voice explained.

"How will you do that?" Guardian asked intrigued.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be soon, the ideas are flying, and I am very happy that I wrote this chapter in a day. It will only get better, I promise, so to keep it going:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Machine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**A new member, I am sure you guys will like this**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Mom, I am very confused these days," Darkness confessed to her mother. They were alone in Darkness's room, formally Raven's room.

"About what?" Raven asked her daughter, they were both facing each other sitting cross legged.

"My marriage, Guardian, I love him, I feel for him, but there is still such emptiness," Darkness said as she fidgeted with the ring. A month earlier the ring wouldn't even move, now it moved a little, just a little.

"You want me to search your soul and tell you why?" Raven said. Raven had the ability to read her children's true feelings when permission was granted; it helped both parent and child.

"Yeah, I do, I have to know what I am feeling," Darkness said as she leaned forward so her mother could put her hands on her head.

Raven did put her cold hands on her daughter's head as she began getting overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. After several moments she let go and Darkness looked at her mother's confused look.

"What's wrong mom?" she asked, disturbed by her mother's reaction.

"I know what is wrong with you and Guardian," she said simply.

"What is it?" Darkness pleaded to know.

"I don't think you will understand it, neither do I, but her goes, from what I saw, Guardian is every thing you want. According to your emotions he is everything you need, he also seems to say all the right things at exactly the right time. But the problem is he now means absolutely nothing to you and even your soul doesn't know why," Raven told her daughter.

"What? That doesn't make any sense at all, he is perfect yet he doesn't mean a thing to me? Then how come the ring won't come off? How come I love him so much?" Darkness asked.

"I honestly don't know," Raven said.

**WAR ROOM**

"So, this machine will change our memories about past events to something more heroic, less cruel than it really is?" Avengement asked Cyborg.

Batman answered, "You know those WWII documentaries, which glorify the war and make it seem like it was all fun and heroic?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," the three replied in union.

"Well, that's what your memories will be like afterwards, all the Titans," Batman told them.

"You will brainwash us?" Guardian said.

"Only those who want to, but if anyone says no they can still change there minds," Batman answered.

"We will discuss it with the team and then get back to you," Robin said, ending the conversation and link with the Watchtower, the team needed to think.

"We should do it," Guardian said.

"Yeah," Avengement said in agreement.

"I agree with you two, but we have to have all the other Titans on board," Robin explained.

"How do we do that?" Avengement asked.

"Easy, don't sugar coat it, tell them we will do whatever it takes to win our war against crime, by **any** means necessary," Robin said simply.

**WATCHTOWER**

"Did they agree to it?" Green Arrow asked Cyborg and Batman. Green Arrow and a select few other members wanted to test this new machine and felt the Titans were the best team to use it on. Beside, the machine was a lot better than the old methods the JL used to use to erase and change memories of heroes and foes alike.

"Not yet, but it is obvious they were convinced," Cyborg answered.

"Good, remember, don't tell Wayne or Superman's backers, they will make sure we don't do it," Green Arrow reminded the two Justice League members.

"I don't like this, hiding from our teammates and the boss," Batman said to Green Arrow.

"You know members of the Justice League have used the mind changing, brain erasing method several times after a big murder or attack, to allow the heroes the chance to fight back and prevent another attack," Green Arrow explained.

"I know, you told us about those cases," Batman answered, he still shivered when he thought of the stories he heard, once glorified battles now turned out to be a lot darker than he thought. Many Justice League members were brain altered and still don't know it, Wayne the most predominant.

"If this machine works, we can make it into an open JL policy, it is far safer than the old methods," Green Arrow continued.

"I know, the past methods weren't well tested at all, very vulnerable to failure," Cyborg noted.

Green Arrow nodded, "It did, on several different occasions, almost tore the team apart, but this machine will do what magic fails to," he added.

"Yeah, but should we include Star, Raven, and BB on this?" Cyborg said.

"No, Starfire would never agree to it and compromise us, Raven because she has a big issue with mind altering and she too would compromise us and definitely not Beast Boy because he tells Raven everything," Green Arrow answered.

"So how do we know the Titans don't tell anyone?" Batman asked, he didn't like keeping his closest friends and his wife in the closet but he knew it was for the greater good.

"I am sending a spy and of course all the Titans will be forced to use the machine and if any JL members do find out, we can just use the machine on them with no problems. We will have to watch Raven closely, if she even suspects we must force her to use the machine," Green Arrow added.

"Who is your spy?" Batman asked, he didn't want to think of forcing the kids or Raven, he hated lying to the kids about them having a choice.

"Kid Flash," Green Arrow replied, the third generation of the Flash dynasty was the youngest member of the Justice League and was at the moment speeding to Jump City. His story, he resigned from the league after hearing the news and wants to aid his peers and provide them with his experience as an active Justice League member. Green Arrow also wanted to play on the rivalry between him and Robin, who were bitter childhood rivals.

"This seems so villainous, but it will make the kids safer and save the city," Cyborg said.

"I actually wish we ourselves could do it, but we can't risk it, the League is so vulnerable after the last fight with Blood, it might crash if a scandal like this broke," Green Arrow explained. He himself hated himself for this plan of using the Titans and having their mentors do the using, but he knew this was a valuable technique that had to be tested, regardless of age.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Hello!" Kid Flash yelled as he rushed into the Tower, the security was too slow to see him.

Nightfire, who was walking down the gallery, was surprised by the third boy to wear the Kid Flash suit. "What are you doing here Kid Flash?" she asked. She was friends with him but was a little tired and didn't know why he was there.

"I am here to joint the Titans," Kid Flash said with a sly grin.

"We don't need a replacement for Freeze," Nightfire responded coldly to Kid Flash.

"I know, I am not here to replace her, I am here to strengthen the team, not replace anyone, aid in the investigation," Kid Flash explained.

"You need Robin's approval," she said gravely.

"Alright," Kid Flash said as he stormed down the hall and bumped into Robin who had just left his room.

_"Kid Flash? How does he know the layout of this place and where I am?" _Robin thought in surprise, "Kid Flash?" he said out loud.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Kid Flash said as he gave Robin a hug. Kid Flash's uniform was just like the one Kid Flash wore in the comics.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you," Robin said as he shook his hand. He hated Kid Flash, like him Kid Flash was a third generation bearer of his name, but unlike Robin Kid Flash had been accepted as a Justice League member. One of the youngest members ever and he also was a big rival of Robin, always competing with him.

"I am here to offer my services to the team," Kid Flash said as he bowed to Robin.

"You are willing to take commands from me?" Robin asked Kid Flash in surprise.

"Yes, these are tiring times for your team and you have a lot more leadership experience than me," Kid Flash said. _"Sucker is going to buy it, I will run the Titans soon enough," _Kid Flash thought.

"I guess we could use your powers, go get acquainted with Darkness and Guardian," Robin said, "I am sure you already bumped into Nightfire," he added.

"Yeah, you're right, so Darkness and the terrorist in the main room?" Kid Flash asked.

"Guardian is the leader of Group B, I am leader of Group A, and Avengement is the leader of Group C, you will treat your superior to the respect he deserves. If you call Guardian something like that again you mind as well go back to the Justice League, I won't stand for my best friend getting verbally attacked," Robin explained coldly to Kid Flash. "He is in his room, but Darkness is in the main room, remember to watch your mouth," Robin said as he turned to leave.

"Alright, but where are all the Titans?" Kid Flash asked before heading to the main room.

"They are busy investigating and hitting the bosses," Robin explained. He planned on telling the Titans of the machine that night.

**MAIN ROOM**

Darkness was reading a book in the main room, it was a collection of Sufi sayings she had found in Guardian's room. Once stuck in her mind, the one about the king asking the Sufi why he wouldn't bow to him, the king said, _"Only two things don't bow to me God and nothing. So who are you to not bow to me?" _the king bellowed. The ragged dressed Sufi simply smiled and replied kindly, _"Why, I am that nothing."_

Her reading was interrupted by Kid Flash who stood in front of her in a second. "Kid Flash?" she said in surprise.

"Doesn't anyone here say hello?" he asked her with a smile. He had always had a crush on her but never had the confidence to ask her out.

"Sorry, but I am a little surprised, why are you here?" Darkness asked as she laid the book aside.

"I just joined the Titans and Robin asked me to meet up with whoever is still in the Tower. How have you been, anything interesting happen to you?" Kid Flash asked.

Darkness smiled, recalling getting shot, kidnapped, and then married, "Yeah, a couple of things happened.

"Like what?" Kid Flash said as he moved at his super speed and grabbed the Sufi book. In less than three seconds he finished the book and tossed it aside.

"It's a long story but hey! Why did you toss my book?" she asked in slight anger.

"Sorry, you were actually reading that garbage?" Kid Flash said as he quickly returned her the book.

"It isn't garbage, it's a pretty good book," Darkness said defensively.

Kid Flash just shrugged his shoulders, "That's what you think, but anyways," he instantly was sitting next to her, "Want to go to dinner some time soon," he said with a suggestive smile to her. He was being very forward; he wanted to sweep her away with his wit and charisma.

"Sorry Kid Flash, I am taken," Darkness said showing Kid Flash her ring.

Kid Flash looked at her in complete shock, "Wha- Who? How? Why?" he started saying in shock at the fact that she was married and so young.

"To answer who that would be me," Guardian said as he entered the room in full uniform, "And if you would please step aside from my wife," he added.

"No problem," Kid Flash said as he smiled again, regaining his composure and rushing to shake Guardian's hand. "I didn't know, sorry," he said. _"Cant believe I am apologizing to a terrorist," _he thought.

**ANNA'S APARTMENT**

Kili didn't know any other place he would rather go to than the love of his life's apartment. However, the usual spark was quickly disappearing. She was more distant, more depressed, and Kili could tell she was keeping secrets from him. Although he could just probe her mind and find out he didn't, he promised Guardian he would never probe anyone's head unless ordered to or if it was for the best interest of the team.

"Kili," Anna said as she sat in front of him in her living room.

"Yes my beautiful Goddess?" he said to her with a smirk on his face.

"Kili, I, I want to have a baby," she said nervously to him. It killed her that she had a miscarriage. She now thought the only way to end the pain in her heart was to have a baby. She had rebuilt herself physically, preparing herself for the baby; she had asked a doctor who told her she was physically ready but also told her she was too young to raise a child. Anna didn't care about that, she just wanted to redeem herself and not cry herself to sleep.

"What? Anna baby, that's crazy, we are too young, we can't do it, I have so much to worry about being a Titan," Kili said to her.

Anna went on her knees and now began begging, "Please Kili, for me, don't worry, I will run away with the baby. Don't even check on me or anything like that, I will deal with the child, raise him or her on my own, I can take care of myself, you won't have to worry about anything, not even guilt," Anna continued begging to a bewildered Kili.

"Anna how can you even suggest something like that! Me abandon you? Impregnating you and then leaving you without knowing how your doing, without a job," Kili said to her.

"Damn you, don't have a conscious, just do it, I know you want to," Anna said as she began removing her shirt.

Kili grew alarmed and grabbed her arms, "What the hell is wrong with you? You are so different, what happened to you?" he questioned her as she burst into tears.

"So that's it, you get to use me for your own pleasure and I don't get to use you for a child **I **want and **I **am willing to have," Anna said to Kili with a lot of bitterness.

"I didn't use you and if you want to act like this I don't think we should see each other, ever again," Kili said to her in dead seriousness.

"No Kili, no, I am sorry, I have just had a tough week and just want something good to happen, quickly," Anna said quickly, returning to her seat.

"One of these days you will have to tell me what's wrong, you can't hide from me forever. The faster you tell the less angry I will be if what you did is really that bad," told her as he eyed her for a reaction.

**HARTWELL'S OFFICE**

"Glad you got out Jinx," Hartwell said as he sat in his chair smoking a cigar. Jinx had escaped prison, with Hartwell's help and was now in his office.

"I am glad too, any new news on the Titans?" Jinx asked, she had personally been sickened when she heard the details of Freeze's death. Hartwell claimed he had nothing to do with it, but she couldn't trust his word, so she didn't know.

"Kid Flash has joined them," Hartwell said handing her the intercepted message the Jump City police had taken from Titans Tower.

Jinx was filled with sudden emotions she had locked away years ago and grabbed the paper with Kid Flash's picture. She quickly hid her emotions from Hartwell and thought, _"Finally, I can get what is truly mine," _she thought.

**WATCHTOWER**

"Jinx escaped!" Flash asked Superman who had begun the meeting with that bit of news.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Superman asked, the other ex-Titans also looked slightly white from the news.

"We have to get Kid Flash out of there quick," Flash said as he got up.

"Why?" Superman questioned him.

"Jinx has a lot of dirt, she can mess with him, give him news he isn't ready to hear yet," Flash quickly explained.

**SEA SIDE  
HARTWELL CLUB**

Group B was currently enjoying there last night of innocence, in disguise at one of Hartwell's Sea Side club looking for clues.

"So he married you to save you from marrying that scum bang Iqbal?" Kid Flash asked after hearing the story from Darkness, they were standing together in the back watching.

"Yes, he saved me from him," she answered him.

"And the rings only come off when there is no love?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yep," Darkness replied.

"So then why didn't you just get married to Iqbal and then take off the ring, its not like you guys had a bond and then you wouldn't be bound to Guardian," Kid Flash said.

Darkness shot him a look, he had a point but she didn't like the way he said bound to Guardian, like it was a bad thing. "I would rather have it this way," was all she said as she went to grab a drink.

Kid Flash slapped himself mentally, _"You can't get her if you keep on attacking her decisions," _he said to himself as he spotted a boy starting to hit on her. _"Good luck bastard," _Kid Flash thought as he saluted the boy with his glass.

Guardian was in the other side interrogating some people and gathering clues, Kid Flash and Darkness were to block the exits if a scene took place. So far they hadn't been needed.

Kid Flash saw the boy still flirting with Darkness but then he noticed another boy slip something into her drink while the other boy distracted her. Kid Flash saw her take a sip and then seconds latter fall on the boy's shoulder, the boy grinned at his buddy like a wolf. They had gotten there prey. Kid Flash forced his way to the crowd, he didn't want to use his powers, lose his cover, but he would if she was taken out of the room. He was catching up to them as they dragged Darkness towards a backroom.

When the boy who slipped her drink opened the door Kid Flash decided time was up, he turned off his hologram ring, revealing him in his yellow and red uniform as he was to the door in second.

"What the hell?" the boy who held Darkness cried out as his friend was flung against the wall hard, those were the only words the boy would let out before he lost his grip and Darkness and he too was flung against the wall. Kid Flash held Darkness bridal style as Guardian, taking away his ring, came flying towards Kid Flash.

"What happened?" Guardian asked.

"Those guys slipped something in her drink, we have to get her to the Tower," Kid Flash said.

"You go ahead and take her there, I will deal with these two bastards," Guardian said in anger. _"They thought they could violate my wife?" _he thought in anger and disgust.

"Alright," Kid Flash simply said as he left straight for the Tower.

"Where did you make the drug?" Guardian asked the two boys who were now shivering from fear.

"Our apartment," one of them said.

"Give me your address and I promise I won't harm you," Guardian said kindly.

They gave the address before Guardian began beating them. One had three broken bones; the other had five before Guardian left.

**TITANS TOWER**

Darkness was quickly revived by the medicine and she saw Kid Flash waiting when she awoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your drink was spiked, but I got to them," Kid Flash said.

"Thanks," Darkness replied with a smile, "Where is Guardian?" she asked.

"Still at the club, dealing with the boys I imagine," Kid Flash said to her. The other Titans were all still out, it was strange, the Tower so empty.

"No, not dealing with them, probably still working," Darkness said sadly before going to sleep. Kid Flash was a little surprised by the statement and decided to stay with her.

**FOURTEEN YEARS EARLIER**

"I can go to the hospital by myself," she said firmly as she struggled to get to the door.

"Doll, your in labor, would you please let me take you," the man pleaded with the pregnant woman.

"I don't know why you stuck around for nine months, not what I would expect from a **kid**," the woman replied as she shrugged him off.

"Baby, kids don't make babies," he replied as he scooped her up and began taking her to the hospital against her protests.

"Sorry, but that's not what the shirt says," replied the woman who quit struggling and was now feeling the pains of child birth full force.

"Hold on beautiful."

**Story is going to get real interesting real soon, remember, just read and:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Detective Kruger

**I am back! A little drama, a little more details of Kruger, a small chapter, next one will ba alot better, gurantee it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**LATE NIGHT**

**JUMP CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT**

**SEA FRONT**

Detective Kruger was a very tired man. The case of Mistress Freeze's murder had consumed him. He thought the reason he was so into the case was the images in his head, the image of the cop on the verge of tears, the image of the body, the image of the Titans in tears. However, honestly, the reason was he had hoped something like this happened. He hoped a murder like that had happened and that Hartwell was involved. Kruger hoped this investigation would allow him to lock up Hartwell. Allow him to get his revenge.

**FLASH BACK**

**NINE YEARS EARLIER**

Fifteen year old Ivan Kruger was watching the Jump City University game when there was a knock on the door.

Kruger walked up to the door, his mother and father were busy organizing there room upstairs so Kruger was left to answer the door. Kruger opened the door to see two very tall, very muscular, very evil looking men with hats and trench coats.

With a very evil smile and an east coast accent the one of the men said menacingly, "Is the judge in?"

"Who are you?" Kruger asked in fear, not trusting them.

"We have a message for your old man, now is he here or not," the other man asked irritated.

"No," Kruger answered before trying to shut the door. The two men quickly forced themselves forward and shoved Kruger aside. Pistol whipping him on the cheek, making a gash. They stormed up the stairs and after some frantic screaming from Kruger's mother a bullet shot was heard and the two men stormed out.

Judge Joseph Kruger had been murdered by a random act of violence, with his wife watching. That was the official story the media and police said. In reality the judge had been killed because he shot down one of Hartwell's laws. He had been killed for standing for justice.

**PRESENT**

Detective Kruger hated reliving the past, but he did it every time he saw his reflection, when he saw that scar on his cheek, that small line that he always saw. Kruger quickly stopped reflecting and began looking at the files again. _"Police isn't involved, but Hartwell could be. The patrol in the area had all pro-Hartwell cops, they could have made up a story to cover for him," _Kruger thought before a fellow cop came in.

"Jimmy? What the hell are you doing this late?" Kruger asked his friend, Officer Jim Red.

"Got a proposal for you Ivan," Red said with a smile.

"Sorry, no drinking or drugs tonight, not depressed enough," Kruger said with a smile. _"In Jump City, even good cops sinned. Even a judge's son sinned," _Kruger thought sadly, he wanted to stop but he couldn't, it made him feel good when ever he was confused or down.

"No, no, its not that, I know you hate Hartwell as much as I do, which is why I have a proposal about dethroning him," Red said seriously.

"You're kidding right?" Kruger said excitedly as he studied Red, "You aren't kidding, tell me what you got, I am all ears," Kruger said as he leaned forward on his desk.

"I am part of a secret organization, we are called the Jump City Freedom Corps after the recent riots we know the people are with us, after the murder of that Titan we know the Titans will support us, and if you join us we can get all the pieces in place," Red quickly explained.

"Jump City Freedom Corps? Never heard of that, but what purpose do I serve in your plan to take down Hartwell?" Kruger asked.

"We have gunmen, explosives, connections, snipers, and agents across this entire city, but we need a link to the Teen Titans, they are all we need to carry out the rebellion," Red explained.

"Rebellion? What rebellion?" Kruger asked, this was scaring and exciting the man.

"In a month, Hartwell will kick off his election campaign with a big speech; all his council members will be present along with all his major backers. Three of the snipers scheduled to protect the mayor are members of the JCFC, five of the cops guarding the podium are members, and I am in charge of traffic. The plan is a complete massacre of Hartwell and his loyalists. Our connections in the construction companies are planting bombs in the entire square so we can take out his supporters and other loyal cops plan on storming the police departments. We even managed to have an entire SWAT team with members who are willing to storm the justice department and clean it out of Hartwell's judges," Red explained.

"My God! You are planning a terrorist attack!" Kruger said loudly in shock. He had never thought a group could be capable of such an attack.

"Please, I wouldn't call it that, I would call it a revolution or something like that, we are cleansing the city of evil and returning it to democracy," Red said sternly.

"You're planning on killing everyone there, unarmed civilians," Kruger added.

"Please, unarmed civilians, they are drug dealers, criminals, monsters, they deserve what we will give them," Red said.

"Okay, but what role will I play **if **I decide to join," Kruger asked.

"You have a dialogue with the Titans. No other cop has that, if anyone does then they are taken out which is why we need you. If one of us is caught the plot can be revealed and all our plans will be foiled. Since you have the dialogue your role would be to get the Titans at the square to evacuate our gunmen from the scene because there will still be many enemy cops. We need to evacuate our men quickly, the Titans are the only ones who can teleport them out," Red said.

"Damn you Red, my life was complicated enough, let me think about it," Kruger said as he stood up to leave.

"Take your time buddy, take your time, I will see you tomorrow," Red said as he left the door with Kruger.

Kruger just nodded as he left to go to the bar.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin was sipping his coffee as he watched the security breeches occurring in the city. His Group, which had Nightfire, and Fireteen was exhausted after a few days of following Jim for leads. So far Jim was clean in regards to the murder but he was still running his own show. Group C was out, hunting for the elusive Iqbal, they had a lead and hoped it would lead to some idea on his location.

The only team at the Tower which could do something was Group B. Suddenly, Robin saw something and he quickly hit the alarm. Group B and Group A quickly assembled to hear about what had happened.

"We don't have much time, Jinx is raiding the police armory, Group B, I want you to deal with this threat. Neutralize her, capture her, and then bring her here for questioning. Group A will of course play reserve and will come if you call," Robin quickly explained.

"Alright, you herd him, lets go Kid Flash, come on Darkness," Guardian said seriously as he led his group out the Tower.

**A FEW MILES AWAY FROM THE ARMORY**

"You guys are too slow, I am getting sore from running at this pace," Kid Flash complained as the three Titans moved to the armory.

"Okay, go ahead and find her location, don't engage her at all, wait for us," Guardian told Kid Flash. Kid Flash eagerly nodded and rushed to the armory.

**SUBWAY**

Kruger was standing in the subway drunk and reflecting on life. He was staring at a beautiful girl who had caught his eye. _"She is such an angel, I am sure of it. Why did she smile at me like that," _Kruger thought.

He saw she was with another man but it didn't bother him, _"I have plan," _he thought as he walked by her. As he walked by he thought, _"Damn she can see from my face that I am drunk," _the detective thought.

She gave the man a kiss and walked off the subway, right behind Kruger. He slowed his pace so she was walking side by side with him.

"You're so beautiful, I just saw your face on the subway and now I don't know what to do. However, I can't escape the fact I will never be with you," Kruger told the woman.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in surprise at the statement.

"Yeah, you caught my eye as I walked on by, but sorry, I can't face the truth," Kruger said as he walked ahead embarrassed with himself.

"What truth?" the woman called out as Kruger walked into the night, hiding the silent tears on his face. Long ago he vowed to never be with a woman, never. He wouldn't bring her into his feud and hurt her. The memory of his mother's mental collapse after his father's murder was also in his mind. _"The truth is, I can never be with you," _Kruger thought. _"I should stop drinking," _was the man's next thought as he entered his apartment, he always had crazy, depressing thoughts on his mind whenever he drank. Fantasies of a future that could never be unless Hartwell was dead.

**ARMORY**

Kid Flash arrived at the armory a bit too fast, he skidded into the area and was quickly spotted by Jinx who seemed to be expecting him.

"Hello son," she said with a smile.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you calling me your son!" Kid Flash shot back in anger. His mother had always been a touchy subject for him. His father never told him about her and he never knew who she was.

"That's no way to talk to your mother," Jinx said with a smile.

"Stop lying to me! My mother isn't a criminal! My father would never love a criminal like you!" Kid Flash said as he ran full speed towards her. Wanting to snap her neck.

Jinx quickly hexed his frontal attack knocking him back to the ground. "Let me tell you a story son, your father thought he was a wise man. That was a crazy night we had all those years ago. You see the wise man and I smoked nine till seven on all the shit we could find. He was caught up in my talent show, he couldn't escape from me, there was no way out of the situation. So I then told him to go steady on me, and you know what he did. We were too fucking high; he said that the next day. He also said he was just trying to have some fun, and he said he was very sorry for what he had done. Nine months latter he gave me a choice and I made my decision. He kidnapped you from me and left me a note in which he asked me a question, he asked me who's alone now. That's right, after using me your father kidnapped you from me and taunted me," Jinx explained.

"Lies!" Kid Flash said as he tried again in blind anger to attack, again being knocked down.

"Look at your eyes, take off those contacts and then you will see," Jinx said as she flew out as Kid Flash's two teammates finally entered the building.

"Where did she go?" Guardian demanded Kid Flash who was still on the floor not reacting.

"She got out, she didn't take anything," Kid Flash said numbly.

"Damn it! That was a big lead! How the hell did you screw this up?" Guardian exploded as he demanded an answer from Kid Flash.

"Calm down, it's his first mission," Darkness said to Guardian soothingly, trying to calm him down.

Guardian gave her a very cold glare, "Don't stick up for him, he screwed up, he doesn't need an excuse from his friend, now give me an answer Kid Flash," Guardian continued, shrugging off Darkness.

"I went in too fast and she spotted me, I attacked her, she beat me down," Kid Flash said, not lying, just leaving out the details.

"She doesn't seem to have stolen anything," Darkness observed, her voice emotionless.

"Sorry, didn't mean to explode on you, I shouldn't be too hard on you, everyone makes mistakes," Guardian said nicely to Kid Flash, helping the teen up.

"No, it was my fault, I wont screw up again," Kid Flash said seriously.

"Please don't be too hard on yourself, I really didn't mean anything from my outburst," Guardian said again trying to make up for his outburst.

"Alright, I will just go ahead to the Tower," Kid Flash said as he prepared to get home and do some investigating, he needed answers.

"Go ahead," Guardian said as he ran home. Guardian then turned to Darkness who was just starring at the wall.

Guardian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and said coldly, "I don't need you to apologize for another random outburst, I just want to go home and sleep," with that Darkness left for the Tower.

Guardian just stared forward and shook his head in disgust at his outburst.

**THREE HOURS LATTER**

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian knocked at Robin's door that night. "Guardian?" Robin answered the door, it was a little late.

"I need three days off with Darkness," he said to him.

"What? We need the team hunting for the killer and the traitor," Robin said in slight anger at being awoken and at Guardian suggesting leaving the team for three days.

"My marriage is on the rocks right now and I screwed up big today, I need to regroup and need to show her something," Guardian said to Robin.

Robin studied Guardian, "Alright, only because you two actually deserve a break and also because Group C has had no success with Iqbal. So I will shift them to hunting down Hartwell for three days, Kid Flash can temporarily join to Group while your away. However, keep your communicator on incase of an emergency," Robin explained to his friend.

"Thanks Robin, this just may save my marriage," Guardian said as he began leaving.

"I sincerely hope it does, but please don't let your marriage take place of your job as defender of this city," Robin warned.

"Believe me I won't," Guardian said.

**WATCHTOWER**

"I swear, you better not be lying to me," Raven warned Batman in the main room.

"I would never lie to you for two reasons, you're my friend and I know better than to anger a pregnant woman," Batman replied with a small smile.

Raven had sensed there was something going on between Batman and Cyborg because of all the time they were spending together and she sensed something dark going on in the watchtower. "Alright, but I will hold you accountable if you are lying," Raven gave her final warning as she left the room.

After she left Batman called Green Arrow and told him what happened, Green Arrow gave a sad look and said, "We will have to use the machine on her, tell Cyborg and make sure you erase her fears and suspicions," Green Arrow instructed.

Batman simply nodded sadly as he hung up and went to Cyborg's room.

**NEXT MORNING**

**WATCHTOWER**

"Why did you call me here Batman?" Raven asked as she entered Batman's private office, the windows were covered and the door closed which meant the room was soundproof.

Batman didn't tell her anything he just approached her slowly with a helmet in his hand.

"What is that in your hand? Why are you coming this close?" Raven said in slight fear as she backed away and moved towards the door, she couldn't really use her powers while pregnant. It might have side affects she didn't want to risk. Very terrible memories were flooding back, memories from the Tower all those years ago.

"Don't be frightened, just put this machine on your head, the door is locked, now just put the machine on your head," Batman said calmly as he came closer.

Raven eyed him and then with her trademark defiance said, "Never."

"So sorry," Batman said as he moved forward, lunging for her arm with his free hand…

**A little cliffhanger, I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but it is necessary to setup the next chapter, I gurantee you guys will love the next one! **

**DON'T FORGET:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Confessions of a Bat, a Father, and a Lo

**This chapter will kind of clear up some space so I can get a great chapter on Guardian and Darkness's journey next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, but remember this is just to make the next one amazing. **

**Chapter 4: Confessions of a Bat, a Father, and a Lover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**WATCHTOWER**

"Let. Me. Go. Now," Raven demanded in her trademark cold way. Not showing the panic attack beginning to take hold of her. Attacks that had begun all those years ago in Titans Tower.

"Raven, please, just put this on your head so I can do an experiment, it won't hurt you or the baby, trust me," Batman told her softly, but his grip tightened.

"No Batman, I don't know what this machine does but I know it has something to do with what I have been sensing around the Watchtower, this machine has an aura of darkness, of evil around it," Raven declared.

"Raven, why can't you trust me? Who was it that helped you investigate Dick Grayson's death? Who was it that found Slade's journal and found out the truth? Who was it that helped you make your peace with that man?" Batman questioned her.

"Don't you dare play that game with me!" Raven snapped in anger, something she wasn't known to do. "Who was it that got you a spot on the Titans? Who was it that kept you on the team after you got drunk that one night? Who allowed Christine in the Tower? If I don't recall Cyborg wanted to drop you, Beast Boy could have cared less, and Starfire wanted you to die," Raven continued coldly. Bringing up Christine always brought bad memories to Batman and was always a touchy subject. The woman who Darkness was named after.

"I thanked you by helping you and how was letting Christine stay in the Tower a good thing you did for me? She died, she died with a child, she died with my child and a happy future I will never have," Batman said sadly.

"Are you saying you haven't moved on? Are you saying you still love her full heartedly despite the fact you are married?" Raven asked him harshly. Starfire had often come to Raven telling her how she felt Batman was distant, not really loving her or his children as completely as he should, how he seemed to be feeling guilty. Starfire always would say it was because Batman never wanted Starfire, he only wanted Christine and he just married her because they were the only two Titans that had anything in common. Raven would shrug it off and tell Star it was his personality and she was just being jealous. Now she saw for herself how right Star was.

Tears escaped Batman's eyes, he was finally going to say it, to let it out, "Yes I love her. I love Christine, I always think about what life would be like if that bastard hadn't killed her, if she were still alive. I love Star too, but not in the same way, God forgive me," Batman said as he wiped away some tears.

"Why can't you move on?" Raven asked him, "And why haven't you ever mentioned this ever?" Raven asked.

"You can never understand the guilt, but, back to business," Batman said as he moved closer.

"Please stop this! You could hurt the baby!" Raven yelled, the panic attack finally took full control.

After a quick struggle the machine was put on Raven's head, after five minutes of erasing her memories of sensing darkness in the Watchtower, of being suspicious of Cyborg and Batman, and finally he erased her memories of the conversation they just had, and of course the machine.

"Raven?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, must have spaced out. Why did you call me here?" she asked her voice calm and serious.

"I have some questions on the recent mission you were involved with…" Batman started the conversation, thinking, _"It works," _with both fear and excitement.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin was patrolling the hallways when suddenly the Titans security system began beeping. Robin rushed to the nearest computer to hit the general alarm. Around the Tower all the Titans, minus Guardian and Darkness began preparing for an attack. Kid Flash also wasn't there; he was at the library doing some research.

_"Security is never supposed to be breached, Cyborg promised us that," _Robin thought as he pulled on his mask, the intruder was apparently everywhere at once, the red dot appearing all over the Tower.

Suddenly, Robin felt something and turned around and was confronted by none other than the Flash.

"Dang, don't you guys have a front door? I had to run around this place like a hundred times before I got in," Flash complained with a cocky grin.

Robin sighed in relief, as did the other Titans who had rushed the room expecting a battle. "So, are you here for Kid Flash?" Robin asked the typically laid back speedster.

"Yeah, actually I am looking for him, where is he?" Flash asked, hiding his anxiety.

"He went to the library, is something going on?" Robin asked after answering the question.

"No, nothings going on, why do you ask?" Flash asked.

"Ever since we had a mission against Jinx he hasn't been the same, a lot more determined to find answers on something," Robin expressed his concern on the speedster's son.

"I don't know what how a mission regarding Jinx could hurt him, but I will find out. I have to ask him something which is why I am here," Flash added. "Thanks for the info, and if you need any help, just call the Justice League!" Flash said as he left the Tower to the library full speed.

**JUMP CITY PUBLIC LIBRARY**

The library was almost completely empty, not many people went there anymore, people had more important things to worry about. Also the library hadn't gotten a new book in five years; its computers were also very outdated. The only thing updated in the library was its newspaper articles and its organization.

Kid Flash had been searching through all the newspaper articles on his father, Flash, and Jinx.

Suddenly a red whirlwind flew right in front of Kid Flash who had just read every single newspaper made from two years before his own birth, till two years after his birth. He had finished reading every article of every newspaper in California for four years in less than half an hour.

"Hey kiddo," Flash said with a nervous grin, not sure what his son had been researching.

"Hey Dad, I have something to ask you," Kid Flash said through gritted teeth.

"And what is that?" asked Flash.

"Who the hell is my mother?" Kid Flash asked straight out.

"I can't tell you that, not after I explain something to you," Flash said.

"Wrong answer Kid Flash responded as he flew out of the library full speed, with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Damn it," Flash said as he chased after his son, losing sight of him three blocks down, "Damn," he said again, lost.

"Hey it's Flash!" came a cry from a pedestrian.

Flash gave the pedestrian his trademark smile, waved then went on his way. He rushed to an alley and was confronted by a set of eyes he thought he would never see again. Pink eyes, a strange color that had intoxicated the hero all those years ago. "Jinx, I want you to stay away from the boy," Flash quickly pulled himself together and made his demand.

"So she is my mother," Kid Flash's voice came as he took off the black cloak he had used to hide himself and his face as he looked at his father with his natural eye color.

Flash backed up in surprise at how he was tricked. "Listen," he began.

"Save it, you have been lying to me for so long I don't think I will believe what you have to say now. Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you changed my eye color? My hair color? Was I a mistake? Was I a shame for you, a symbol of how you succumbed to a villain?" Kid Flash began demanding as he stepped forward.

"No, I wasn't ashamed of you son, I was never ashamed of you. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed that I never changed her, ashamed that I lost her. Your eyes, your hair, reminded me so much of her, I couldn't live with myself, which is why I raised you as a hero, as a symbol of success," Flash tried to explain.

"So why did you use her? Why did you? You said you wanted to change her but instead you slept with her, gave her a baby, and then took me from her, how was that trying to change her? You probably made her even more bitter," Kid Flash pointedly stated.

"You see, I was a very wild teenager. I was eighteen, young, handsome, invincible. Being super fast meant I could go to all the party cities around the world, I can't even count how many dates I had, how many girls I got simply by mentioning my name and showing off," Flash began explaining. He paused then.

"What? Nothing else, you didn't even answer my question at all, why her?" Kid Flash demanded from his father.

"Jinx, she was a girl I had known for several years, a villain I always tried to reach. I never was able to, but I would always try. Anyways, that night, I was in Jump City, at a club, as usual, when I spotted her. She was wearing this very beautiful dress, her hair well made, and she actually seemed happy to see me. So, we, we had a bit too much to drink and too much other stuff. If you catch my drift, and I, no, we lost control to raw human emotions," Flash tried to explain.

"You drank and you did drugs?" Kid Flash asked in disgust.

Flash turned away, "I was going through a phase, a time when I was being pressured to take my mentors mantle, and a time where I wanted to be a kid. I was invincible, drugs and alcohol hurts normal people, but I felt I was a God, a superhero, drugs and alcohol couldn't hurt me. But you know what, it did," Flash said sadly.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kid Flash demanded. In a dark alley, in the darkest city on earth, a son was getting answers from a now shamed father.

**FOURTEEN YEARS EARLIER**

"Midnight, party never stops until the morning light!" yelled the club owner to his esteemed guest. The speedster known as Kid Flash.

Kid Flash just smiled as he entered the club, the atmosphere was stunning, the music booming, the club was amazing, as were the women. However, one girl quickly caught the eye of the young hero. She had pink hair, those eyes enchanted him as did her dress, not something he had ever seen her in.

He didn't hesitate as he used his powers and ran right up to her.

"Kid Flash?" Jinx asked in surprise and slight embarrassment. She hadn't expected to be spotted at this club, especially not by Kid Flash.

"Jinxy, how's it going?" Kid Flash asked with his trademark grin.

"Quit the small talk, lets just dance," Jinx said as she grabbed Kid Flash and took him to the dance floor. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation, she was here for some fun, regardless of who was with her.

The temperature quickly rose as Jinx moved with Kid Flash to the beat of the music. Kid Flash saw, through the strobe lights, how tight Jinx's body was. How tight that sexy dress she was wearing actually was. Kid Flash couldn't stop staring at her.

He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed a drink from a waiter and chugged it, he couldn't take it anymore as he moved towards her.

**ANNA'S APARTMENT**

Anna entered her apartment with a bag of groceries before immediately dropping them at the sight Kili sitting on her couch waiting with a cold set of eyes.

"Kili, you scared the hell out of me," Anna said as she went down to pick up the groceries she dropped. Kili not bothering to get up and help.

"Why did you lie to me Anna?" he asked her coldly. He lifted up the medical files he had taken from Anna's doctor's office.

Anna froze, didn't say a word, she slowly picked up the bag and then said calmly; "Lie about what?"

Now she was scared, Kili exploded and grabbed her by the throat as he slammed her against the door. "Lie about what! How dare you lie to me like that! I know about the miscarriage! When were you planning on telling me?" Kili asked.

"I-I-I was ju-jus-just wait-waiting for the ri-r-right t-t-time," she gasped.

"Right time?" Kili asked, his grip loosening, but his anger not.

"Yes, right time," she replied as she felt the air slowly coming back.

"Why were you lying to me for so long," Kili asked her coldly.

"I, I didn't want to lose your love, I thought you would get mad," Anna replied quietly.

"Your right, I am mad, I hate you. Yeah, I hate you for what you have been putting me through," Kili answered.

"What?" Anna asked, "Please, it's not my fault, I couldn't take care of the baby. I couldn't physically do it, that's what the doctor told me. Please don't hate me or leave me. It's not my fault!" she yelled in frustration, not knowing how to satisfy Kili.

"Good bye Anna," Kili said sternly as he stormed out of the room, leaving a crying Anna on the floor.

**This chapter was there just to clear up some space for the next chapter. The next chapter will fix quite a few plot holes about the whole massive series and will exclusively be focused on the three days Guardian and Darkness will have together. Characters next chapter will include, more of Guardian's family and Darkness's family. I know you all will enjoy it, just try to be patient, finals are coming up, so the next update will come in a week or a week and a half. Thanks for all the support guys and don't forget:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Guardian and BB: Villain Talk

**This is another intro chapter, more information of Iqbal and Slade in this one, hope you enjoy, BB and Guardian get to talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Northern Pakistan**

**Day I**

"Guardian, are you sure its okay to fly through all these foreign countries?" Darkness asked as they flew to Guardian's childhood home. Guardian had planned to take Darkness there on day one, then take her to the watchtower, and on the final day he planned on taking her to Maryam.

"The Justice League flies through countries all the time, nothing ever happens!" Guardian yelled with a smile.

"They have an identification card so no one panics! We are the equivalent to UFOs on the radars! I mean Nigeria sent two jets after us!" Darkness yelled back.

Guardian just laughed before beginning his decent, "We are here," he said cheerfully.

"Where is here?" Darkness asked, she hadn't been told where she was going, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Home, my home, the place where I was born," Guardian said as he gazed at the high mountains and the dry forests all over them.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Darkness asked. She was fascinated to see exactly how Guardian was raised.

"My ancestral village, members of my family have been buried there for centuries," Guardian said as he began hovering again.

"Alright, let's get going then," Darkness said following Guardian who was floating up a mountain.

Suddenly as they floated they heard something, the sound of a hovering helicopter. "Is someone coming to us?" Darkness asked in slight fear, she had never been to this part of the world and didn't know what to expect.

Guardian stopped with Darkness and said after a brief thought, "Must be a helicopter, they must have detected us," he said.

"Who are they?" Darkness asked in fear as the helicopter sounded like it would appear over the mountain any minute.

"If it's the police, be ready to pay a bribe, the ISI, get ready to fight, if it's the army, then we are okay," Guardian said as the helicopter finally appeared over the mountain. It was heading right to the two Titans.

"So, who are they?" Darkness asked.

"Don't know, just raise your hands," Guardian said as he floated back to the ground, Darkness right behind him, both raising their hands in surrender.

The helicopter came and landed, letting up dust, forcing the two Titans to cover their face.

Out of the helicopter jumped off five men, all in khaki military outfits. Four of them had assault rifles while the officer had a pistol, the men had blue berets on their heads and all looked very tough. Two had thick black moustaches, two with beards, while the officer had a long black beard. The helicopter took off and left while the five soldiers advanced menacingly.

Darkness was terrified, not knowing whether to attack, to resist, or just to surrender, _"Maybe if Guardian told me what to expect I wouldn't be this nervous," _she thought angrily.

Guardian however didn't seemed to phased, he looked at the men and asked in English, "I am a citizen, my name is Selim Khan."

The officer looked at the two strangely dressed foreigners strangely, then the name clicked in his head and the officer gave a huge smile, "Selim! Selim brother is it really you?" he asked.

Guardian took off his mask and asked, "Aslam? Is that you?" he responded.

"Yes you stupid ogre now give your elder cousin a hug!" the officer said as he ran up to Guardian giving him a bear hug.

"Aslam, you are in the army?" asked Guardian. The four soldiers and Darkness looked on in silence at the strange reunion going on in front of them.

**FIVE HOURS LATTER**

**GUARDIAN'S VILLAGE  
ASLAM'S HOUSE**

Despite Guardian's protests at being babied for by his elder cousin, Aslam forced him and Darkness to come and stay at his house for the night.

Darkness was taken back by the house when she arrived. Lieutenant Aslam Khan had a cook, butler, a wife, and a daughter, he had a great setup. The house itself was modest, a living room, a dinning room, and three bedrooms, a bathroom in each one.

"Aslam brother, what a beautiful daughter you have," Guardian said as he held the six month old baby in his lap. Guardian was sitting next to Darkness on a couch in the living room while Aslam and his wife, Nadia, sat on another couch.

"Yes, she takes after her mother," Aslam said as he smiled at his wife. Nadia blushed a little at the comment.

"You know Darkness, when I would visit here with my uncle and aunt, we would always stay at Nadia's house, she lived right next door to Aslam's parents house," Guardian explained.

"Yes, what great times the five of us used to have," Nadia said giving Guardian a wink.

"Five of you?" Darkness asked out of curiosity.

"Oh yes, me, my sister Jehan, Aslam, Selim, or should I say Guardian, and of course Omar," Nadia explained.

"Those games were always the same, Selim the noble soldier, slaying me the evil Indian only to rescue Jehan, who he liked and had a crush on," Aslam said with a smirk.

Guardian laughed a little nervously, "No I didn't," he responded.

"Don't lie, how come you never saved me or Omar? Why did you only dance with her at the weddings?" Nadia asked.

"Oh just a coincidence," Guardian shrugged it off.

"Sure, anyways, what is your relationship with this girl Darkness," Nadia asked.

"She is my, my, w- friend, a teammate," Guardian answered.

Darkness gave Guardian a cold glare, _"So he is ashamed of me," _she thought in slight anger and sadness.

After a very enjoyable evening, in which Aslam and his wife told Darkness of all Guardian's childhood stories and pranks, Guardian and Darkness were led to their room. "I setup a mattress for you to sleep on the floor Selim, Darkness may sleep on the bed," Nadia said before saying goodnight and going to her own room.

"You have a great family," Darkness said after Guardian left the bathroom in his traditional village outfit. Darkness had never seen Guardian wear anything remotely comfortable until that moment.

"Thank you, they are amazing, all of them except Iqbal of course," Guardian said.

"Of course, too bad I am not good enough to actually join your family," Darkness said before she herself went towards the bathroom.

Guardian reacted quickly and grabbed her arm, "What does that mean, you're my wife, you're my true love," Guardian said as he lifted his finger showing the ring that bonded them.

"Don't lie to me Selim Khan, don't you dare lie, for God sakes you called me your friend and teammate! Why didn't you tell them the truth? Why didn't you tell them I am your wife and am related to them," Darkness said.

Guardian lifted his finger to silence her and said, "Don't be so loud. There is a reason I didn't tell them. You see being in a large family means rumors get spread and wings of the family will bring down other wings for their own reasons. Another thing is it is well known I gave my aunt and uncle a baby, of course I told them it wasn't my child. But if I go to Aslam and introduce a wife, an American wife, then my story, although true, loses legitimacy. My family could just say America changed me, Jump City changed me, my family would say I lied; they would say you are the mother while I am the father. My aunt and uncle would be humiliated. Sorry, but I can't risk their honor, not even for you," Guardian explained slowly.

Darkness looked at Guardian unsure on what to say, "Why didn't you ever tell me this, why didn't you tell me this before we came? Do you know how humiliated I felt how hurt I felt when you said that," Darkness said.

"I know, I know, and I am sorry Darkness. Don't worry, this was a good evening, you had a good time, didn't you?" Guardian asked her kindly.

"I did, but I still feel hurt," Darkness replied in a hurt voice. Guardian gave her a small comforting hug.

"I know, I am sorry for that, I never intended to make you feel so low, but just take a shower and go to bed, I will be back soon," Guardian told her as he slowly went to the door.

Now Darkness gave him a suspicious look, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to ask Aslam some questions," Guardian replied coolly.

"Don't lie to a telepath, I can sense it, this has to do with your never ending research and work doesn't it?" Darkness accused.

"Yes it does. I wasn't lying to you, I just finished reading those journals and was asking if he found the missing pages I was looking for," Guardian told her, slightly upset at her accusing tone. He had finished reading Iqbal's and Iqbal's father's journals, they were very enlightening but several key pages were missing.

"So you didn't come here for me, you came for the pages," Darkness said bitterly.

"What is wrong with you? Are you still jealous about Jehan?" Guardian asked her.

"No," Darkness replied, "I don't get jealous over something so small, I am just upset that my husband has to bring his research and work everywhere he goes, even on vacation," she continued.

"I can't take this anymore, I have to go," Guardian said as he left.

"When you leave the room, check your ring," Darkness said before Guardian shut the door behind him. Guardian paused for a second but then left, closing the door.

Darkness then did something she never thought she would do, she went to the bed and began crying herself to sleep. _"He just ruins anything good, any good day I have he manages to ruin it," _she thought.

Guardian as he left to Aslam's room did check his ring and was surprised to see how loose it was now. _"Is it worth it?" _he thought to himself.

**DAY II**

**WATCHTOWER**

They had left at dawn, giving their hosts goodbye hugs and kisses. They then went straight to the Watchtower in silence. It had been a hard night on Guardian, when he had returned to the room, with the pages, he forced himself to sleep despite the sobs he heard from the bed. The next morning was also bad, when they left Darkness's eyes were very red and Nadia had taken her aside to talk with her. Aslam had given Guardian a suspicious look but didn't ask anything.

They arrived to the Watchtower in silence; Darkness led Guardian to her house, her parent's apartment. A few heroes said hi to Guardian and Darkness, but the two heroes quickly moved there way to the apartment. Still in silence they rang the doorbell. Beast Boy answered it.

"Hey, seems like my daughter and her man decided to finally pay me a visit," Beast Boy said with a big smile.

"Hello Dad," Darkness replied.

"Hello Mr. Logan," Guardian replied formally.

Beast Boy snorted, "Don't call me Mr. Logan, call me Beast Boy," the elder hero said.

"Where's Mom Dad?" Darkness asked quickly.

"She took the kids to the play area downstairs. How about you go hangout with her and the kids, me and your husband have a lot to discuss!" Beast Boy said with a jolly smile.

_"How does someone smile like that all the time?" _Guardian thought.

"Alright Dad, see you two later I guess," Darkness said as she left the two of them alone.

"Come inside, its better than out hear, Aqualad or Superman might eavesdrop," Beast Boy said with a smirk as he led Guardian to the living room. Beast Boy took a seat on a couch while Guardian took a seat across from him.

"You want anything to drink?" Beast Boy asked, his personality disabled any tension between the two, between the in-laws.

"No thanks, I am fine," Guardian said as Beast Boy poured himself a cup of juice and sat back down and took a small sip.

"You know Guardian; I never thought when I held Christine in my arms I never thought almost fifteen years latter she would be married. I expected she would get married in her twenties, maybe in her thirties, never at the same age as me and Raven. Nor did I think I wouldn't be at the wedding, nor did I think a madman would kidnap my wife and try to force my daughter to get married," Beast Boy said.

"Life is full of surprises," Guardian observed.

"That is so very true, anyways, enough of me babbling, tell me about Iqbal, I want to know about the madman," Beast Boy said.

Guardian face turned very serious, "I thought Iqbal was crazy too, until I came across his journal and his father's journal. I put myself in his shoes and saw he really wasn't mad at all, imagine, he grew up in a house full of pain. Iqbal's mother knew of his father's love towards my mother, she knew and it killed her. Although Iqbal's father tried, he tried very hard, he could never let go of my mother and this devastated Iqbal's mother. Iqbal would often write in his journal of many nights where his mother wouldn't go to the bedroom, she would just go to sleep in a guestroom and cry, this is what Iqbal saw as a child. A grieving mother and a depressed father," Guardian began explaining.

"So Iqbal's dad loved your mother and Iqbal's wife knew this, which just depressed Iqbal's father and mother?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I read in Iqbal's journal when his mother go sick and died, he said something on the lines of, his mother didn't die because of the disease, she died because she lost the will to live. With that thought Iqbal thought I was responsible for her death, for the fact he never felt he got his father's complete love," Guardian said.

"Why blame you? Why not your parents?" Beast Boy asked.

"My parents were dead, I was all that remained, I carry there blood, to Iqbal, if he ruins my life, he ruins there life, by hurting me he thinks and hopes he tells me exactly how much pain he himself went through," Guardian said.

"Very interesting, didn't think of it like that, so that's why he tried to marry Darkness, to hurt you, take your true love, get his revenge," Beast Boy responded.

Guardian shook his head, "No, I didn't know she was my true love at the time, neither did he. What he was doing was for himself; his father lost on his first love and paid the ultimate price as a result, so Iqbal became desperate to not make that mistake. Darkness was his first true love, he didn't want to make the mistake, so that's why he tried to marry her," Guardian explained.

"Your research reminds me of how Raven, me, and Batman studied Slade. You know what happened to Raven, I know you know," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, I know," Guardian replied, he was now feeling tense. This was a very sensitive issue he knew.

"Well Batman never believed it was Robin's fault at all, neither did I, but understandably Raven didn't agree. However, she wanted answers, she wanted to know everything so we tore apart Jump City, found Slade's journals, found Robin's journal, even took samples of Robin's body," Beast Boy said.

"What did you find?" Guardian asked.

"Robin was not to blame, Robin had died the minute Slade captured him and began implementing his plan. Slade literally replaced Robin's thoughts and added a device in Robin's brain that made Robin carry out these orders. The Robin we knew was simply locked up with very limited control, his body became a weapon, his body was Slade's weapon, not Robin himself. The next question was why Slade did it, why did he do this to Raven," Beast Boy said becoming more emotional.

"Why? What did you find?" Guardian asked out of curiosity.

"When Raven's father Trigon tied to rule the world he had recruited Slade. Although Slade had no flesh, which is why he betrayed Trigon, he had immortality, which he didn't factor in on his decision; you see Slade always was an immortal, his whole life. As a result of betraying, when Trigon was defeated and Slade got his flesh back but he became mortal. Keep in mind he had always been immortal. Although we had nothing to do with his lost immortality or the tumor that developed in his brain Slade blamed us, more specifically he blamed Raven, he thought it was Raven's fault. He thought Raven knew and had made sure he lost is immortality, so, with only a few months to live Slade decided to capture his archenemy, Robin, and use him to destroy Raven, break her, not kill her," Beast Boy explained.

"So he killed Robin as a person, but didn't kill the body and used that body to break Raven?" Guardian asked.

"Pretty much," Beast Boy said sadly as he took another sip from his drink. The two men sat there in silence for several minutes.

**Kind of boring chapter, but necessary, next chapter will be great, this was another setup type chapter, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Your Under Arrest

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Very long chapter, a lot of information, a tiny cliffy, not that bad, hope you enjoy**

**(Chapter inspired by Damien Rice's song: 'Woman Like a Man')**

**Day III**

**JUMP CITY SUBURBS**

**KHAN RESIDENCE **

On the final day of their vacation, Guardian and Darkness had arrived at the house of those who raised Guardian after his parents' death. Jemal Khan and his wife Leila Khan had raised their nephew as their own child. Currently they were raising their nephew's own adopted daughter.

Guardian was wearing a blue sweater, khaki pants, and black shoes. Darkness was wearing hew own black sweater and grey pants with black boots. Guardian knew he couldn't come to visit them in his uniform so he came in civilian clothing.

"Nervous?" Darkness asked, noticing how tense Guardian was as they slowly approached the door. She held his hand tightly, she still remembered last night vividly.

**NIGHT BEFORE**

Guardian and Darkness had a very good time, Guardian with Beast Boy, Darkness with her mother, brothers, and sisters. They then had a very nice dinner as well, the whole family together, including the original Titans and their families. The dinner was very funny with Beast Boy and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Except for the bad jokes that is, sometimes Beast Boy tried too hard.

Guardian had also got to know his brothers and sisters in laws. Although several threatened him with the famous: 'if he hurt my sister' speech, it was a great experience. By the time everyone retired to their rooms Guardian and Darkness were led to their own by Beast Boy.

Upon entering the room Beast Boy pointed to the mattress on the floor, "Of course you will be sleeping on the mattress while Christine sleeps on the bed, hate to have something happen tonight," Beast Boy said giving the young couple a suggestive smile. Guardian and Darkness both blushed as Beast Boy laughed and told Guardian to come with him for a little while.

When they left the room Beast Boy turned to Guardian and said, "I was just joking, I know you wouldn't really try anything."

"Don't worry, I wasn't offended, I would never do anything to your daughter," Guardian said giving his father-in-law a reassuring smile.

"Just wanted to tell you that, I know you wont do anything, go ahead and go to sleep, you've had a very long day," Beast Boy said giving Guardian a handshake.

Guardian returned to the room and shut the door only to stand frozen. There was Darkness, on the bed, the comforter covering her but Guardian could tell she had very little on. He saw her bare shoulders, pale with a greenish tint, a very intoxicating, inviting tone. It wasn't a sickly green or anything like that; it was very beautiful to gaze at.

"Guardian, I-I feel we need to move on, go to the next stage, save our marriage, go to the next step," Darkness said quietly. She had been thinking and she felt this was the best way to save her and save Guardian. "Tonight, I am all yours," she said as she looked down. Waiting for Guardian to come, she had no experience with anything like this.

Neither did Guardian but he was on the spot. A part of him knew it was wrong, but a part of him wanted to go through with it anyway. His lust was now aching to get out, his natural human, barbaric instincts wanted to get loose. Those animalistic instincts had long been suppressed by Guardian, who had spent his life suppressing these emotions through his honor code and his religion, now he felt all those locks were beginning to unravel. He was about to take off his shirt when it came to him. When his beliefs returned to his brain.

"No Darkness, we can't do this. I-I would just be using you. I was so close to using you. This won't help us at all, doing this wont help; it can only bring us lower. We will fall apart, be unable to look at each other," Guardian said before turned away and then he lifted his hand with the ring, "If we do it, then by morning the ring will be off. It will all be gone, my honor, my faith, my wife, my life would become meaningless. If I do this then I would shame my parents," Guardian said before leaving the room.

Darkness now smiled when he left the room, _"So he does care," _she thought. She also felt slightly embarrassed at her actions and went to put on some clothes and sleep reassured.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I am nervous, I haven't seen them for so long, and I haven't seen Maryam for a while either," he added.

"So, are you going to ring the bell or are we going to wait while you try to put yourself together?" Darkness asked with a smirk.

"Alright, lets do this," Guardian said as he pushed the bell. A few moments latter a middle-aged woman answered the door. "Selim? Is that really you?" she asked as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Aunty Fatima," Guardian replied as he found himself being forced into a very deep hug.

"We were so worried, so worried, what have you been doing? Jemal! Jemal! He's back!" called Fatima as she led the two Titans inside. Her husband appeared with the baby in his hands, he was dumbfounded at how much his nephew had changed.

**TEN MINUTES LATTER**

Guardian had been brought to tears by the time he reached the living room with his aunt and uncle; they led Guardian in and told him to sit down. Darkness sat next to Guardian as he faced the people that raised him.

"Child, where and what have you been doing?" Jemal Khan asked kindly. Fatima was sitting on a lazy chair with baby Maryam in her arms looking at the child she raised, waiting for answers.

Guardian had a story, an explanation in his head on what he was going to say. He wasn't going to lie, he planned on sugarcoating it, leave out what he viewed as unnecessary information, but in the end he confessed everything. Once he started he couldn't stop. He spoke of getting his powers, of becoming Guardian, of saving Rani, about meeting Robin and becoming a Titan. He talked about his training, Julie, how he got Maryam, his first mission, Darkness getting shot, Iqbal, the spy game, he said it all, he even told them of his wedding.

"She is your wife?" Fatima asked in shock as she looked at Darkness, not in anger or disgust, but in surprise. It's not everyday a fifteen year old son says he is married. _"So then she must by Maryam's new mother," _she thought. She had noticed how Darkness would look at the baby; she had a motherly look in her eyes.

"Yes, if I didn't take the ring then Iqbal would have taken her, I couldn't let it happen," Guardian said quietly. He then went on to explain the rings and how they never intended on staying together.

"I don't know if I accept this marriage," Fatima spoke, "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the girl, but I don't think you are ready. Come on son, your only fifteen and you've killed a man, you've seen men died, seen all kinds of abuse, you even have a daughter, and now you have a wife. Sorry, this is too overwhelming for you," Fatima said.

"I understand auntie, I understand, but, we are bound, it wasn't our choosing, this ring says it," Guardian said showing the ring, now firmer than it was two days ago.

Jemal Khan had just been sitting quietly on his chair lost in thought when he asked, "You plan on sticking to this wedding don't you?"

Guardian replied, "Yes father, I do," looking at his uncle right in the eye.

"So, you have forgotten how you were raised, how you raised yourself," Jemal asked him quietly.

"What does that mean?" Guardian asked, he didn't intend it, but he had an edge in his voice.

"You were a man of God, a religious man, a man who knew what was right and what was wrong before you left," Jemal continued.

"I still am, I still am that boy, that boy who went through the racism, the hate, by shunning the world of sin and following the way of his ancestors," Guardian said forcefully.

"I have no doubt you still say your prayers and you still follow the honor system, but you have changed, you've compromised those beliefs for this woman, for this love," Jemal said. He didn't say this in a bad way to Darkness; he was just making a point.

"Compromised what?" Guardian asked, "And what does this have to do with Darkness?" he added.

"You've married a woman who is not from your native land, not from any tribe, that compromises the honor code, and second of all, your wife and you don't share the same faith. You know very well how marriages like this end," Jemal Khan said.

Guardian was silent, not knowing what to say, he hated to admit this but his father figure was right. Marriages between people of his ways and outsiders without any type of conformity always ended ugly as time went on, Guardian was thinking of one of his uncles who had married a Spanish girl.

"What if you two eventually have children? Will they follow your way or hers? You know you can't really change the honor code or faith, the question is whether you and her are willing to make some decisive choices on your future," Jemal Khan said, "Besides, you weren't even married with your family's approval, without any family witnesses. So technically, according to the traditions you claim you still follow this marriage is void," he added. Again he wasn't threatening anyone or directing it towards anyone; he was just trying to avoid tragedy for his nephew.

"Void?" asked Darkness who spoke for the first time in a while, she looked at Guardian, expecting him to arguer, looked at Fatima, and then at Jemal, all three had sad looks on their faces.

"Yes, this marriage isn't official, isn't legal, its, its, its void," Guardian said quietly. It had never occurred to him; he never had thought of those factors his uncle had just described, he hadn't thought of the long term.

"So do I have to convert or something to make it legal?" Darkness asked.

"No, no, child, you don't have to do anything," Fatima said.

"Yes, my wife is right, you shall not, nor will you be forced to do anything you are uncomfortable with," Jemal said in agreement with his wife.

"But I want to marry Selim, if converting is the only way then I wont hesitate, I will do it," Darkness pleaded.

"Its not that, there are other factors, the honor code, children," Guardian said.

"I will learn it all, just teach me," Darkness continued.

"Please, don't be rash, you two have to think over what you are going to do, talk to her parents too, no one is pressuring you to do anything. To us the marriage is void, that I won't deny, but to you and your family and friends it isn't," Jemal said kindly.

**NORTHSIDE SLUMS**

Nightfire lit a cigarette as she stood with Fireteen in front of a warehouse where Jim's drug dealers were picking up a shipment.

"Since when did you smoke?" Fireteen asked in slight surprise at Nightfire's addiction.

"Since her death, since I realized I might not make it through to the end, since I found about the machine. I mean we will be killing people soon, so with all that on my conscious I decided to relax by using cigarettes," Nightfire replied.

"It only relaxes you because you're addicted," Fireteen told Nightfire.

"Alright doctor Fireteen, I am sure the machine will erase my addiction when the time comes, if I am lucky enough to live till then," Fireteen said.

"Quit talking like you is going to die, strangely, it doesn't make me feel better," Fireteen said with bitter sarcasm.

"Whatever, oh my God," Nightfire said as she stared ahead.

"What is it?" Darkness asked.

"Look who just went in," Nightfire said pointing at one of Hartwell's city council members who had just entered in.

"Seems someone's playing for both clubs," Fireteen said.

"Seems Hartwell's going to get embarrassed tomorrow," Nightfire added.

"I can see the headline now: CITY COUNCIL MEMBER CAUGHT IN TITANS DRUG BUST," Fireteen said with a small laugh as she called the rest of the Titans to let them know the update.

"Alright guys," Robin's voice came to all the Titans ready for the operation, "Kid Flash make sure no one gets out and deal with any guards that come by. Fireteen, Nightfire come in through the roof, Kili deal with the electricity, Me and the rest of the Titans will launch the assault. Titans on my command… Titans GO!" came the order.

A yellow blur was seen going in circles around the building, taking out any guards outside, Kili using his powers turned off the lights inside, on cue, Fireteen and Nightfire smashed down through the roof. The shocked gangsters had no idea what hit them. While the two girls dazzled and frightened the dealers, Robin led Avengement, Nola, and Ariel in the room as they proceeded to detain the dealers.

"Damn you Titans," one dealer grumbled as Ariel shoved him hard against the wall, handcuffing him.

"Shut your filthy mouth," she growled as she grabbed him and through him on the ground with the rest of his tied up comrades.

"That's what I call shock and awe," Avengement said with a smirk to Robin. The Titans all assembled in the middle of the warehouse.

"Good work guys, no problems, perfect raid, didn't stand a chance. Head back to the Tower and relax, Guardian and Darkness should be back soon," Robin added to the team. Today was a big victory, all the major drug dealers in the North Side caught, a very good raid for the New Teen Titans.

**TITANS TOWER**

The Titans, still in battle gear arrived to the Tower to be confronted by Guardian and Darkness who were waiting in the main room.

"Since when did Robin and Avengement carry guns?" Guardian asked, he was asking about the two pistol holsters on Robin and the rifle slung across Avengement's back.

"Since Freeze was murdered, since we vowed to kill," Robin replied, "How was your trip," he added as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Interesting," Darkness said before leaving for her room. _"Have to talk to Robin about the guns later," _she thought tiredly. All she wanted was to sleep.

"She's just a little confused," Guardian answered his teammate's strange look at her.

"Why?" Nola asked.

"It was a long, overwhelming, but very important three day break," Guardian said to the Titans.

"If you aren't busy, you and me have something to discuss," Robin said to Guardian.

"Alright," Guardian replied as he followed Robin to his room.

When they entered the room Robin didn't say anything, he just picked up a paper and handed it to Guardian. The paper had a series of messages which went like this:

**I just said get her out of the picture**

**That's what I did**

**I didn't say murder her or do all those sick things you did**

**I didn't do it, but I will admit my boys did get a little carried away**

**Our deal is over now**

**I don't think so**

**Why would you say that?**

**The Titans might get an anonymous tip on who the traitor is**

**You wouldn't, I would take you with me**

**True, but I would get out of jail in a heartbeat, you on the other hand**

"That's a series of emails I read two days ago. I am monitoring all the Titans internet searches and emails," Robin said as Guardian looked up after finishing the paper.

"Who wrote this? Who is the traitor?" Guardian asked, he wanted to get the traitor.

"I can't pinpoint exactly who but the list has been narrowed down. The only Titans on computers during the time was Nola, Kili, and Nightfire," Robin said.

"Nightfire is a suspect?" Guardian asked, Nightfire was Robin's cousin.

"Yes, everyone who was logged on when this correspondence took place is a witness, regardless of their past acts, or their relations with me," Robin added.

"So tomorrow you, me, and Avengement interrogate these three until something comes up?" Guardian asked.

Robin gave Guardian a little smirk, "What are you crazy, no, what I did do was hack into all three of their computers so now I have complete access, before I could only monitor, but now I have full access," Robin explained.

**NEXT DAY**

**TITANS TOWER**

**KID FLASH'S ROOM**

Kid Flash had been brooding in his room ever since his meeting with Jinx and his father. He was on the edge and had been expressing his feelings in his journal. However he was currently tearing his room apart looking for the journal. It had some very personal stuff in it, mostly him venting his frustration at being a hero and his parents, but it also had his contact information with Green Arrow.

He then stopped when he heard someone knocking on the door, he went to the door, with his coldest faces on he opened the door and coldly said, "Yes."

"I heard some noises, seems you are missing this," Nola said with a smile as she held Kid Flash's notebook. Kid Flash's face fell, Nola was the last person he expected to find it. She was by far the quietest Titan; she did her job, nothing less, but nothing more.

"Where did you get that?" Kid Flash finally spoke.

"You left it by the computers in the main room, you shouldn't leave anything like this over there," she said matter of factly.

"You didn't read anything did you?" Kid Flash asked, pretty sure he already knew.

"Well, yeah I did, it seems I am not the only Titan keeping secrets," Nola said.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't act like a stupid fool, you want to get boned, you want to get stoned, you really want to get a room like no one else, you want to be ruled, you want to be burned, you want to get rich, and you want to get kitsch. You really want to be the bastard of yourself," Nola said, reciting Kid Flash's journal.

"That wasn't about me, not be specifically," Kid Flash said red with embarrassment.

"Then who is it about? Your daddy? Because you know what Kid Flash," she leaned to his ear and whispered seductively, "I want the same thing you wrote, and I also want the last line you said, the line I didn't say," she added with a grin.

Kid Flash's eyes grew wide at that statement.

**ELSEWHERE **

Robin was in his workstation writing a report on the latest mission when he received a call, he answered, "Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Mr. Drake, also known as Robin?" came an official sounding man from the other end.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Robin asked, fear rising on who could possibly have that information.

"Agent Lowell, FBI," came the reply.

Robin was now slightly confused, _"Why is the FBI calling us? The government doesn't like Hartwell, so why are they involved?" _

"Mr. Drake?" came Lowell's voice.

"Sorry, why are you guys calling us?" Robin asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but one of your teammates is a wanted man," said the agent, his voice with sympathy.

"What? Who?" Robin asked with dismay and anger in his voice.

"The hero who goes by the name Kili, he has a warrant on his name. Typically the local police would do this but seeing how your relationship with the police is, the FBI has taken over. You don't have to worry about the local Jump City authorities, they will not be involved," the agent added.

"What is he being charged for?" Robin asked.

"He is being charged with assault and battery, towards a woman," the agent explained.

Robin sighed in frustration, he knew he couldn't resist, "When will you be coming," he asked defeated.

"We are sending two boats right now to the Tower, we also need the hero Guardian with us," the agent added.

"What? Why Guardian?" Robin said, now angry, _"What the hell is going on, is everyone getting arrested?" _Robin thought.

"The victim says she will only talk with Guardian, and he is a part of the investigation, not in a bad way," Lowell added.

Robin said, "We will get ready for your arrival," with that he hung up the phone and sat back to ponder for a few moments.

Fireteen entered the room and asked, "Why are you so damn tense," it always bothered her how everyone was on the edge, Darkness, Robin, Kili, Kid Flash, and Guardian, but then again, Guardian had been on the edge ever since she met him.

"Call Kili and Guardian into the room and if you see some patrol boats enter the area allow them to land and lead the officers into this room," Robin ordered sternly.

Fireteen knew better than to talk back when Robin gave an order like that, she simply nodded and went to carry them out.

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATTER**

"What's the situation, why did you call Killi and me here? Has there been a breakthrough in the case?" Guardian asked eagerly after him and Kili entered the room.

"No, I am afraid that Kili is under arrest," Robin said, not wanting to sugarcoat the situation.

Guardian turned to Kili and asked angrily, "What the hell did you do Kili?"

"What! What am I being charged with, I have never done anything wrong before?" he said also in anger and disbelief.

"You are being charged, by the FBI, on the charges of assault and battery," stated Robin as he read the warrant that had been mailed to him by Lowell.

"Assault and battery? In a battle?" Guardian asked.

Robin just shrugged his shoulder, "He said something about a woman."

Kili's eyes grew in realization, _"Did I really hurt her that bad?" _his mind flashbacked to that moment when he grabbed her throat and it suddenly dawned to him on how stupid he was.

"I see you realized what you did, I won't ask you the details, but I just want you to know how disappointed I am at you," Robin told Kili coldly, like a father telling his son.

Kili looked down in shame, Guardian also stared Kili down, Guardian knew this had to do with Anna. As if on cue Fireteen returned with three FBI agents trailing her.

"Robin, agent Lowell is here to take Kili and Guardian," Fireteen said in slight disbelief that two of her teammates were being detained.

"Goodbye guys," Kili said dryly as the cops handcuffed him and read his rights, Guardian wasn't handcuffed. As the two Titans left Robin and Fireteen just watched, when the door closed Robin collapsed in his chair lost in thought.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS **

**JUMP CITY**

"What exactly is going on?" Guardian asked when he was led to the interrogation room first; Kili was taken to a cell when they had entered.

"Last night we received a call from the neighbors of a Miss Anna Parker. Miss Parker hadn't been seen out of her apartment and neighbors say they had heard some shouting form that room a few days earlier and were concerned. Jump City police arrived and found she was dehydrated and she had several bruises on her throat, immediately they took her to the hospital and from the statement they received she said Kili did it. Although she didn't want to press charges, the federal government persuaded her otherwise," Agent Lowell said as he sat across from Guardian.

"That doesn't explain at all why I am here, this seems to be between Kili and Anna," Guardian said.

"Well, Anna just said Kili did it, nothing else, we have no motive and are very confused," Lowell answered.

"Why are you confused? Didn't she tell why or how or even when?" Guardian asked.

"No, she said she would only give a statement on what happened to you," Lowell answered.

Now Guardian was surprised, "The only person she will talk to is me?" he asked again.

"Yes sir, so if your ready, we can bring her in," Agent Lowell said.

"Alright," Guardian said, really not wanting to get involved in Kili's problems.

**Nola's out of character will be explained next chapter, as will her thing with Kid Flash and why she is doing this. Guardian meets Anna next chapter while Kili contemplates his future, Ariel and Avengement go hunting, while Robin and Fireteen hunt for answers. Nightfire and Darkness also talk next chapter, its going to be GREAT!**

**SO:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. HeadOn

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**So sorry, I called Aries Ariel (Little Mermaid!) last chapter, my bad, its Aries, not a new character, sorry again**

**DREAM**

Darkness was standing, like a ghost watching an older looking Guardian talking to another South Asian girl, this girl was very pretty with a blue dress and long black hair.

The girl said, "Baby, why did you leave?"

"I-I lost her Jehan, I lost her," he said to her nervously, standing there stiff as a satue. _"So this is Jehan," _thought Darkness.

"I am so sorry about that, but why are you here then? What do you have to tell me?" Jehan asked Guardian, with little sympathy in her voice.

"I don't know why I am here, I guess I am here for Maryam, but to be honest with you I am here because I find it hard to breath these days," Guardian told the girl as he showed her his watering eyes.

Jehan walked up to Guardian and took him into a hug and whispered, "Let me let you break free."

"I wish I could, but I have been hurt so much, I have lost so much," Guardian told her through his tears. Darkness had never seen Guardian so broken, she had tried to reach out, to talk, but she was like a ghost, unseen, unheard.

"Then why did you run? Were you just looking after number one?" she asked him as she brought his face up to look in her green eyes.

"No, it wasn't about me, I was trying to make the world better, I tried to be a hero," Guardian said, pleading for more sympathy from the young woman.

"Then why did you phone me first, was their something you were afraid to show? Is there anyone else you would rather phone?" Jehan whispered to Guardian.

"Why do you do this to me? Why don't you show me some sympathy!" pleaded Guardian like a child, he needed her right now and he wasn't getting her. That's what Darkness was looking at.

Guardian brought himself to her and tried to kiss her but she pushed him back and smiled, "I am not an American, so why don't you wait till after we get married," she told him with a playful smirk.

"You want to marry me?" Guardian said, as if shocked someone would accept him.

"Of course, I want to give you what she could never give you," Jehan said as she embraced Guardian in a hug.

Darkness turned away in shame as she woke up unsure if what she had was a dream or a vision of the future.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

**JUMP CITY**

"Guardian, I gave myself away," Anna began when she sat down, the room was empty save for Guardian and Anna. Anna was very weak looking and spoke very weakly.

"What?" Guardian asked, not understanding what she was saying.

"I could have just knocked off that evening, but I was feeling very lonely," she said.

"Is this about that night, you and Kili?" Guardian cautiously asked.

She just nodded, "Strangely, I felt he was leaving me that night, and I was sure I wouldn't find him at home," she said.

"He let you down didn't he?" Guardian asked.

"He loomed me on his bone, he loomed me on his bone!" she cried out.

"Calm down," Guardian said to the hysterical girl.

"Shit, there is no need deceiving, neither of us wanted to be alone," Anna said in much bitterness.

"Anna, you are scaring me, please, just tell me what happened a few nights ago," Guardian said, uncomfortable with the conversation Anna was trying to start.

"It is my fault, I should have told him," Anna said after a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"About the miscarriage? Is that what made him explode?" Guardian asked.

"Yes, he found out and I tried to cover it, but he couldn't take it anymore, so then, so then he grabbed my throat and rammed me into the wall. Guardian he broke me! He broke me down!" she screamed enraged. She then brought her hands to her face and began crying.

"Thank you," Guardian said quietly as he pushed the button for Agent Lowell to come in. Guardian had no idea on how to handle the devestated girl.

Lowell returned and with a female agentescorted Anna outside before returning.

"I am sure you got your motive," stated Guardian as he stared at Lowell with cold eyes, eyes which had now glow to them.

"Yeah, a miscarriage caused him to snap," Lowell said quietly, not wanting to show his excitement. _"Finally, a superhero prosecuted, it's about time they see they are not immortal or untouchable," _he thought.

"She doesn't seem to be mentally fit either, you should have her see a shrink," Guardian said as he got up to leave.

"Alright, do you want us to give you a ride to the Tower?" Lowell asked, he knew better than to keep Guardian for more questioning, it would just anger him. He had already done what he was asked for.

"No, I can get back myself," Guardian said as he left.

"Thank you Guardian," Lowell said.

Guardian paused for a second, didn't say anything and just left.

**TITANS TOWER  
NOLA'S ROOM**

**  
**She had begun kissing him on the lips, she then moved to his neck, and was now going down his chest when Kid Flash gasped, "Don't hold yourself like that, you will hurt your knees," he said to her.

Nola stood up, "You want this don't you," she said as she continued kissing him, enticing him, seducing him.

Kid Flash brought her face to his and kissed her mouth, then he kissed the back of her neck, causing a sensation Nola had never felt before. He stopped and said, "I kissed your mouth and your back, Nola, that's all I need," he told her. "You are still too young," he finally said to her, but he began a new flurry of kisses. Not caring, he now wanted her.

Nola frowned and finally was the one who pushed back, "Sorry Kid Flash, but what I am to you is not real, what I am to you, you don't need, and what you think I am to you is not what you mean to me," Nola told Kid Flash.

"Then what the hell was the kissing for? What the hell was taking me to your room? Why the hell did you read that part of the journal to seduce me? Why did you act like you wanted me then you stop and tell me you don't?" Kid Flash said angrily.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't go through with it. My plan was to sleep with you, make you stay with me because I planned on making you feel guilty, but I can't do it," she said.

"Why? Why would you want to do that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I need help, I need an ally," she said quietly as she began fixing her hair.

"Damn it I am getting angry now, why do you need an ally and why would you go to such extremes?" he asked her in anger. _"Shit, why does she play with my heart like this, almost like how my dad messed with Jinx, my mom," _he still wasn't used to referring to Jinx as his mom.

Nola just stared at him blankly, not knowing how to quite slip what she wanted from him.

"Seriously Nola, talk to me, this isn't how you usually are? I mean I read you trained with some of the most honorable warriors in Japan, why would you try to deceive me?" asked Kid Flash. Pushing on any advantage he could get, trying to force Nola into a corner.

"I used to be an honorable warrior, a hero, but this damn city, this damn team changed me," Nola said quietly as she went to a small fridge in the corner of her room. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses.

Kid Flash reacted strangely when he was handed the glass and it was half filled by the female Titan.

"I know what your thinking, alcohol, how the hell did she get this in the Tower and why does she use it? To answer your first question, Robin is very gullible and he thinks its root-beer, for the second question I only recently began drinking. I began drinking after I betrayed all the values all the teaching I received my entire life," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked, he watched her take a sip before cautiously bringing the strong drink to his mouth. It was very strong and burned his throat.

"I made a deal with Boss Lewis," she said.

Kid Flash's reaction was that of shock, "You are the traitor?" he asked her.

"I didn't mean for her to die, I just wanted her out of the picture so I could get on the team, but I never wanted her to die," Nola explained, "The guilt overwhelmed me," she added, lifting her drink to show to what extremes she went.

"I am sorry Nola but I have to tell Robin," Kid Flash said as he put the glass down and headed to the door.

"I am afraid if you do then all the Titans will get a personal copy of your journal, and all your secrets will be revealed," she shot back without a pause.

Kid Flash shot her a dirty look, "So now you're blackmailing me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you have blackmail on me too, this was my backup plan," she said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, your first plan was to sleep with me and then black mail me on that," he said, he quietly added under his breath, "Would have preferred that."

"What did you say?" she asked, she hadn't heard him, but was curious.

"Nothing, nothing, but it seems we are at a stalemate," observed Kid Flash.

"You see I need you and you need me," she began, "I need to get my conscious cleared, I need to make things right," she said.

"How? You can't change the fact she is dead," Kid Flash told her coldly.

"I know that damn it! I know that every time I look at my face, I know how much I have done believe me and it is killing me," she said as she gulped down her drink and poured herself another cup.

"Then how do you plan on fixing things?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I am going to bring down Boss Lewis for what he did, I will find out exactly who did that barbaric murder and allow the Titans to capture them and punish them. I will kill Lewis, I will destroy his operations and do justice for Freeze but all I need is your help," she said.

"My help?" Kid Flash said in a little surprise, he was kind of flattered that he was picked but then it reached him, _"Of course you, you're the only one she has blackmail on," _he thought.

"Yes, after you and me take him down for good, we will let the dead be dead and the living be living. Then we will also capture your mother," she added.

"So, I help you and you promise to help me catch my mom and figure things out for good?" Kid Flash asked, now the deal was very inviting.

"Yes, I know you want to capture her so she can't mess with you, so you can get the truth, and all you have to do to get that is help me kill the Boss," she said sweetly.

"What if the boss tells?" Kid Flash stated.

"We are going to kill him and destroy his operation tonight," she said.

"Partners?" Kid Flash said lifting his glass awkwardly.

"Partners till the bitter end," replied Nola as she took a sip, Kid Flash chugged the drink down and poured himself another cup.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

**JUMP CITY**

"Wait Guardian!" yelled Agent Lowell.

"Yeah?" Guardian responded weakly, tired of hearing of this depressing case.

"Kili wants to talk to you, once you're done with him then I swear you can go back with no problems.

"Alright," Guardian said reluctantly as he turned around and headed back to the interrogation room.

**WORKOUT GYM**

**TITANS TOWER**

Aries took a towel to wipe off the sweat she had broken after several hours of intense exercising. As she left the gym she noticed Avengement at the table cleaning his gun. She walked next to him and stared at the gun in strange fascination.

"What's the matter? Never seen a gun before," Avengement said gruffly as he cocked the gun.

"Actually, no, I was raised in Atlantis, and my father, after his years on the surface banned all guns. So I never really was around guns in the palace," Aries explained.

"Palace?" asked Avengement out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I am the daughter of the king of Atlantis," she answered, she didn't feel comfortable talking about her wealth and prestige, she wanted to make it on her own.

"So, you are a princess?" Avengement asked with a little smirk. The dark haired girl was wearing her blue and black uniform, mirrored after her father's Aqualad outfit. The girl and very long, silky hair, and was a beautiful girl

"Uh, yeah, I am," she answered.

"Well, I should have guessed, you look the part," Avengement said as he went back to cleaning his gun.

Aries blushed a little from the comment, _"Wow, the cruel, heartless, gunslinger just flirted with me and I blushed. That is really messed up," _she thought as she left the gym.

**INTEROGATION ROOM  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
JUMP CITY**

"What do you want Kili?" Guardian asked gruffly when he entered the room and the officers left the two of them alone.

"How bad is she? They told me she is mentally collapsing," Kili asked with much concern.

"She is doing very badly, especially after the miscarriage and now after what you did to her I don't know if she will ever be back to normal. She is too scared," Guardian added as he glared at Kili.

"There is a way to make things right," Kili told Guardian as he leaned forward.

"What the hell do you mean?" Guardian asked.

"The machine, we can use the machine and save her, make things right," Kili said to Guardian.

"How will that machine make things better or save her?" Guardian asked skeptically.

"The girl I fell in love with disappeared after the miscarriage and after my outburst I am sure she is gone for good, but if we use the machine, erase her memories of that night and erase the memories of the miscarriage, then she will be back to normal," Kili said excitedly.

"It's wrong," Guardian replied hesitantly.

"No, what's wrong is watching her life fall apart when we could have made things better, could have fixed what happened to her," Kili said.

"But she wouldn't remember, wouldn't know about the miscarriage," Guardian said.

"That's bad why? That memory is tearing her apart, breaking her, and that event also made me snap, if that is gone we can start over," Kili declared.

_"He does have a point; we could use the machine and return Kili and Anna's life back to normal. But it is still morally wrong; however, do the morals even matter? Would I even live with myself if she goes to an institute, if she commits suicide?" _Guardian thought, caught in a tough situation.

"Well? Come on we have to save her," Kili said, pressuring Guardian.

"I have to talk to Robin first, but I am not supporting you, I will just tell him what your proposal is and he will decide if we should use the machine," Guardian said as he stood up.

"But do you agree with me?" Kili asked.

"I-I honestly don't know," Guardian replied, then he left the room and went to the Tower.

**TITANS TOWER  
NOLA'S ROOM**

Nola pulled out two black ninja outfits, they were completely black, had the mask and the black boots, however the material was made of the same one the Titans used in battle.

"So, are we going in as ninjas?" Kid Flash asked as he picked up the uniform Nola put in front of her.

"Yeah, unless there is an issue with that?" Nola said as she began taking off her shirt.

"Whoa, shouldn't I leave before you start changing?" Kid Flash asked as he used his hands to cover his eyes the minute he saw her hands beginning to pull the long-sleeved Titan uniform off.

Nola chuckled, "Don't be scared, I am wearing a flame proof body suit underneath, nothing to see," she said as Kid Flash opened his eyes and he too began changing.

When Nola put on her shirt she was surprised to see a shirtless Kid Flash, he wasn't wearing an undershirt and this made Nola blush.

"What's the matter, never seen a shirtless man before?" asked the hero as he began taking off his pants.

"I will just change in the bathroom," Nola said quickly as she left the room to the bathroom. Kid Flash smiled a little.

When they were both changed, Nola put her mask on and her Kid Flash was shocked by her eyes. Her Asian eyes and face could just barely be seen in the mask but it was very inviting.

"Quit staring, we have work to do," Nola said knocking Kid Flash out of his fantasy.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash asked sounding quite stupid.

"This is serious business, we have to deal with Boss Lewis tonight," Nola said.

"So what's the plan, raid his place get some info then go back tomorrow?" asked Kid Flash.

"No, we end it tonight, tonight we get the evidence, tonight we destroy Lewis's operations, tonight I will kill Lewis," Nola said as she pulled out two black pistols from her drawer.

"Two guns? I don't think I need one," stated Kid Flash as Nola handed him the gun.

"You can't use your powers unless you have to. However, you and I are trained in hand to hand combat, these suites are bulletproof, and the guns will be a last resort. Which is why there is only one clip in each gun, I only intend to use one bullet tonight," Nola declared as she cocked her gun and hid it in her suit.

Kid Flash silently followed her lead and then the two heroes stood up, "How do we sneak out of the Tower?"

"Easy, just run real fast to this address in the West Side," Nola said handing Kid Flash a piece of paper.

Kid Flash knew every location in Jump City, he had memorized the map, he was like a human Map-Quest. He nodded as he picked up Nola bridal style.

"Hey!" she protested.

"How am I supposed to get you there if I don't pick you up," Kid Flash calmly explained, "Ready?" he asked.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life before," she responded.

Kid Flash nodded, and in a flash they were off.

Aries spotted a black bullet fly through the Tower and out the door. She noticed it from Nola's room and she quickly called Avengement.

"Yeah?" he asked from his communicator.

"I think Nola and Kid Flash just left, both dressed in black," she said.

"So?" Avengement responded, not knowing what the big deal was.

"Maybe they are the traitors; why else would they be dressed in black and why else would they leave without telling anyone. Patrols are usually trios, seriously, Nola has been acting suspicious lately," Aries pointed out.

"I guess you have a point, I will grab Robin's bike, I am sure he wont mind, and then we can go hunt them down," Avengement said.

"Alright, let's go," Nola said.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

"Darkness, your marriage is void?" Nightfire asked her now crying friend. Nightfire had arrived just to talk but within five minutes Darkness began confessing what she had found out on her trip.

"Well, to Guardian's family yeah, but to everyone else it isn't void," Darkness said as she wiped her tears away.

"Black nail polish, new fashion," Nightfire pointed out.

Darkness glared at her, "I am having a crisis here and you are commenting on my nails," she said dryly.

"Sorry, but it usually helps me if I don't think about what's bothering me," Nightfire said.

"Oh come on, nothing ever big happens with you," snapped Darkness at what she viewed as a hypocritical comment by Nightfire.

"Right, nothing ever big happened to me, except for the fact my mother is an intergalactic terrorist and my father struggles to see me more than his own weakness," Nightfire said quietly.

"Sorry, you know I didn't mean it," Darkness said with sincerity.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you know you can trust me," Nightfire said.

"Don't worry, that's one thing I know I can do," declared Darkness.

**SEA FRONT**

**SPEED BOAT**

Detective Kruger turned on the engine and began driving straight to the Tower, he had decided he had to get the Titans in on the plan to kill Hartwell.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WAR ON THE WEST SIDE! WILL THE MACHINE BE USED! WILL KRUGER PERSUADE THE TITANS!**

**Thanks for reading the chapter and don't forget:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Dogs of War

**Well, been a while since I updated so I tried to make this chapter extra special, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**WAR ROOM**

"So, Kili wants to use the machine on Anna to save her sanity?" asked Robin after he heard the story.

Robin, Guardian, Darkness, Fireteen, and Blackfire were in the room for the meeting. They tried contacting Aries, Avengement, Kid Flash, and Nola, but none of them were answering their communicator, which meant they were undercover. Well at least they thought they were.

Guardian had just finished explaining what he saw and what he was told to the three other Titans. Fireteen, Darkness, and Blackfire were listing with mixed emotions.

"Yeah, that's what Kili wants," Guardian said with a deep sigh, he was exhausted.

"What do you think about Anna's mental condition?" asked Robin.

"She is probably going to go to an institute, she is too hurt, too confused, too young," Guardian said weakly.

Robin sat there, eyed his teammates, and then finally said, "I think for Anna's sake we should use the machine, but Kili must still be punished. This machine can't be used as a "Get out of Jail for Free Card," he must be punished," Robin said with a nod.

"Are you crazy? You are actually considering, no actually planning on using that machine on her?" Darkness asked in horror. The machine frightened her; it had changed so many things.

"We all agreed on using the machine and using lethal force and this is the perfect situation to use it, correct the errors of the past," Nightfire pointed out.

Darkness gave Nightfire a surprised look and then glanced at the assembled heroes and was surprised to see all the people she viewed as her closest friends against her, they were all for the machine.

"Damn it! Look at what this machine is doing to us! For God's sake you are carrying a freaking gun Robin! Guardian is just itching to murder several bosses which is why he never spends any time with me because he is always planning and Nightfire is smoking! It's going to destroy us!" Darkness exploded as she stormed out of the room. She had left like this because of her embarrassment that she would have at least someone stand with her. _"Not even my husband has come outside to comfort me, too busy planning with his buddies on how to manipulate the people. Heaven forbid he come to his wife!" _she thought with anger, _"Probably thinking about Jehan."_

"She will get over it," Robin said quietly after she stormed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Fireteen asked

"No, she wont get over it, but I will try to make things better after this meeting is done," Guardian said quickly.

"Right, so we have one vote against using the machine," Robin said as he looked at Fireteen. The two of them still had a strictly professional relationship, not wanting to risk a repeat of the tragedy that occurred the last time they were dating.

"I vote for it as long as Kili is punished for what he did to her," Fireteen said.

All the Titans in the room agreed, as did Robin, "What do we do about the four Titans not here?" asked Nightfire.

"They knew we had a meeting and they decided not to show, so there vote doesn't count," said Robin coldly.

"What's the punishment then if we are in agreement?" Guardian asked, he really wanted to get out and go to Darkness, but work always came first.

"Alright, if we use the machine then we erase everything, she won't even remember meeting Kili and Kili will be banned from ever talking or communicating with her ever again," declared Robin.

"Never again?" Fireteen asked.

"Sounds kind of harsh?" Nightfire asked.

"He grabbed her by her throat and flung her against a wall and he impregnated her. He deserves what ever he gets, unless we want him in jail for five years," added Guardian.

"Good point, so does everyone agree?" Robin asked as he eyed Fireteen and Nightfire.

Reluctantly they agreed and Guardian left the meeting while Robin called the Watchtower for the machine.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

Guardian knocked on the door quietly but received no answer; he leaned to the door and said, "Darkness? Please open the door he said quietly."

"No," came the reply, a very stiff reply.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that, I am coming in," Guardian said as he over rode the code and opened the door.

"What do you want? Now you have time for me? **After **the meeting," Darkness said bitterly, her eyes were red from tears as she sat on her bed.

"What's your problem Darkness? You just blowup and leave the meeting in a storm?" Guardian questioned.

"What do you expect? My best friends and husband have turned into cold hearted bastards!" declared an angry Darkness.

"Cold hearted bastards? If we just let that poor girl be she will end up in an insane institute, worse yet she may even try committing suicide again, she is really unstable," Guardian said.

"So I am a cold hearted bitch then? Huh, for wanting to have her locked up," Darkness continued her attack. At this point Guardian had shut the door.

"Nobody called you that, why are you being so hysterical and defensive?" asked Guardian, "What's on your mind?" he added quietly.

"Because **you **are tearing me apart," growled Darkness.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?" a slightly angered Guardian replied.

"Look at you Guardian; do you even care about our marriage? I mean sure you don't mind telling people about your wife or how much you supposedly love me but you don't fool me. Our marriage has been called void and you haven't done anything to make it not, but when it comes to finding out about a boss you get it done right away. I walk out of a meeting in distress and your reaction: stay for the meeting, then come for me, you have picked your work over your wife," declared Darkness.

"What? I-I am trying! You think I am not? Come on Darkness, I can't just walk out on a meeting or not hunt down a boss, do you want to get shot again," Guardian said.

"Don't play that card on me, don't play that bullshit about preventing another attack on me or something like that, you know well I can take care of myself," Darkness said.

Suddenly Guardian's communicator beeped, Guardian looked tiredly at her before answering it. It was Robin.

Robin's voice came over, "Guardian, we have a situation with Detective Kruger, I need you up here now."

Guardian replied, "I will be there right no-," but he was cut off when Darkness grabbed the communicator with her powers and turned it off. The communicator was brought to Darkness's hands.

"Enough of this," declared Darkness as she began attempting to break the communicator with her own hands.

"Give it back Darkness, I have to go," Guardian warned her as he went to grab the communicator.

"No, this stupid thing always interferes and always take you away whenever we try to work out our problems," Darkness said not stopping or looking up as Guardian approached.

In a swift move Guardian was on top of the bed grabbing for the communicator. After a few moments of struggle Guardian was on top of Darkness, her wrists being held against the bed by Guardian's arms.

"Let it go," declared Guardian coldly.

Tears began streaming down Darkness's face as she felt the pain on her wrists as Guardian began squeezing hard on them, in an effort to force her to release the communicator. "So I guess I got my answer, work is more important than me!" she spat as she let go of the communicator.

Guardian picked up the communicator and said, "You know that's not true, you just need to sleep on it," Guardian said as he put the communicator back on his belt.

"Screw you Guardian, I hate you, I know you don't love me, you just felt sorry for me and that's why you married me. You probably love Jehan," said Darkness.

Guardian who was in the action of getting off the bed suddenly was back on top of her, "What the hell is wrong with you! I do not love Jehan! For God's sakes I haven't even seen her for years!" Guardian yelled at her as he squeezed even harder on her wrists.

"Guardian! You're hurting me," Darkness gasped in desperation to get Guardian off her.

Guardian saw what position he was in and quickly jumped off, "Sorry Darkness, I didn't mean to do that," he said.

"You've said sorry before, why should I believe you this time," Darkness said as she clutched her wrist.

"I will do anything to fix this for us," Guardian said as he walked up to her and went on his knees as he held her wrists gently. He kissed each one and began rubbing them to comfort her.

"Then stay here and let's figure this out," Darkness whispered.

"Alright," Guardian said, but then the communicator came back.

He answered to the dismay of Darkness and she heard Robin say, "Guardian where are you? Kruger and I have been waiting for a while now? This is huge," he added.

Guardian just hung up and went for the door only to have Darkness block him.

"Make a choice Guardian!" Darkness yelled at him.

"I don't want to damn it! I don't want to make a choice!" he growled menacingly as he gave her a dangerous look.

"Then I guess you don't love me," she replied as Guardian stormed out of the room.

"I do love you, I do, but I have to find out what's going on," said Guardian as he left.

After Guardian left the room Darkness lifted her hand and saw she could take off the ring.

**WEST SIDE**

Kid Flash and Nola arrived behind a car near the abandoned high school Boss Lewis was using as his headquarters. There were armed guards patrolling the outside of the place, but they didn't expect any trouble. Security was very lax and there were no major gang wars or disputes.

"Alright, on the right side there is a Jump City Electric power box, I am sure you know how it works," Nola added.

"Yeah, Robin made me study all the designs and workings of every major power box in Jump City," Kid Flash said.

"Okay, then freeze the cameras for the left wing girl's bathroom, the surrounding hallways and the record room, also turn off the security for those rooms afterwards," Nola ordered.

"Sure, but I think there is a guard walking by," Kid Flash said.

"How many seconds do you need?" Nola asked as she pulled out a dagger.

"Probably fifteen, but he would notice even if he was turned," Kid Flash said.

"Wait for a few minutes, I will deal with him," Nola said as she crept to a back alley, like a hunter she took was sneaking up on her unsuspecting prey.

**POWER BOX**

After three minutes she arrived in the bushes near the power box and she saw the bored guard had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey there cutie, getting bored," she cooed to him seductively.

The guard felt his hair rise from the sexy sounding voice as he responded, "Who said that? How did you get this close?" he asked a little excited.

"I am having a cold, lonely night, and it seems you might have a warm bed and warm food for me," she said again in her seductive voice.

"That I got, let me get over there and then we can head to my place," the guard said as he headed to the voice, his gun put down and walked there. _"No one will give a damn if I leave early," _he said to himself.

He arrived into the bushes only to get back handed in the back of his head; Nola lifted the unconscious guard's head as she brought the knife to his neck. Suddenly she let go, _"I shouldn't kill him like this, this isn't honorable," _she thought as she looked up to see a mystified looking Kid Flash.

"I didn't kill him," grumbled Nola as she stood up and returned to her feet.

"Sure you weren't, let's get to the main room before he gets up or someone looks for him," Kid Flash said as he lifted Nola and rushed her to the window.

"You just love picking me up bridal style don't you," Nola grumbled as she tried to open the small window that led to the bathroom.

"And I love watching you struggle to open the window, you look very sexy," declared Kid Flash with a cocky grin.

"I think you still have alcohol in your system," grunted Nola as she finally got the window open.

"Lets get in there," Kid Flash said as the two of them forced there way into the bathroom, "Why the hell does a girl's bathroom have a window, a window big enough for people to go through," Kid Flash said after they got into the dark room.

"I guess that's one of the reasons this place is abandoned," Nola responded.

"No, it's abandoned because kids stopped showing up because the teachers went on strike after Hartwell cut there income and the education budget," declared Kid Flash.

"How do you know?" Nola whispered as they began walking down the hallway slowly.

"I read about it," said Kid Flash.

"Okay," Nola whispered back, not wanting to pursue the conversation as they approached the records room, both heroes felt the rush.

**OUTSIDE BUILDING**

"So, do you think they are inside?" Avengement asked Aries when they reached the abandoned; they had tracked Kid Flash's energy trace that he left as he ran at super speed to track them here.

"This is where the trail ends, to be precise it ends right at that power box," Aries said.

"This is boss Lewis's hideout, think they are in league with him," said Avengement.

"Only one way to find out," Aries replied as she approached the building.

**Records Room**

"Kid Flash, find the records about all the meetings and all the orders for the past three months, find where they are kept," Nola ordered as Kid Flash gave a mock salute and began speeding around the room flipping through thousands of files in seconds.

_"The only good thing about these bosses is they own the city so completely they can keep records of **everything **they do and they keep transcripts of all there meetings," _thought Nola.

"Found them!" Kid Flash said about five rows away.

"Alright, I know what to look for," Nola said as she walked up to where Kid Flash stood and began flipping through the files.

After several minutes she collected all she needed, all the evidence to prove Lewis did it and she got details on who exactly tortured Freeze as well as pictures of the two sadistic killers.

"Could you hold these pictures and files for me, I have to get Lewis now," Nola said as she handed Kid Flash the pictures.

Before she left the room Kid Flash clutched her arm, "Please be careful and do what you have to do as quickly as possible," he said to her.

She responded by giving him a kiss on the lips, not a farewell kiss, the kiss of a warrior, "I will get out as soon as possible," she spoke.

Kid Flash stood there with the documents in his hands just waiting when he was shocked to see after several minutes Aries appear at the entrance.

"Well, well, seems like we caught one of the traitors," she declared with her arms crossed.

"Come on Aries, you don't honestly think I am a traitor now would you?" Kid Flash said calmly as he put the documents to the side.

"Actually we both do," Avengement growled as he also entered the room next to Aries, however while Aries stood there with her arms crossed, Avengement had a pistol in his hand.

"That's really a shame," Kid Flash said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter, not seeming that concerned.

"Come on, tell us where Nola is then we can get going," said Avengement as he lowered the gun to his side.

"I never knew you smoked?" Aries said as she squinted her eyebrow in slight suspicion.

"I don't," Kid Flash stated as he in an instant kicked Aries very hard in the stomach.

Avengement, the amazing marksman didn't miss his mark when he fired an instant latter, Kid Flash clutched his leg and fell to the ground in pain.

"Go find Nola, I will deal with him," gasped Aries as she stood up and approached the now moaning Kid Flash.

"Are you sure?" Avengement asked with some concern.

"Yeah, but be quick, security wont be playing dumb forever," Aries said, regaining her composure.

Avengement rushed down the hallway, following the trail of knocked out guards, hoping to reach Nola.

**BOSS LEWIS'S OFFICE**

"Why did you kill her?" Nola growled as she lifted her gun on boss Lewis and approached the shocked man who was sitting on his desk.

"You told me to?" he replied in shock that his inner sanctions had been so violated.

"I just said get her out of the picture, out of Jump City to be specific, not kill her!" growled Nola as she approached the boss with the gun still aimed at him.

"Come on Nola we can work something out," said Lewis with a fake smile.

"Shut up and just die!" Nola said as she put the gun to his temple.

"Ho- How the hell did you get by my security?" Lewis said now in pure fear.

"Please your "security" I just knocked them all out on my way here, it wasn't an issue at all," Nola said with a mischievous grin. She was ready to pull the trigger.

"Stop it Nola," yelled Avengement from the doorway, his gun aimed right at Nola's head. He moved forward into the room.

"Don't take another step closer," Nola said coldly as she pushed the gun harder into Lewis's head.

"Why are you trying to kill him?" Avengement questioned.

"He killed Freeze," Nola replied glaring at Lewis.

"She told me too," Lewis managed to say.

"Shut up!" Nola screamed, "I swear if he hadn't come you would have been dead!" said the hero.

"Put the gut down Avengement!" a limping Kid Flash said with his own gun pointed at Avengement.

"I will shoot Nola if you move any closer," Avengement replied.

"Seems like a stalemate!" Lewis said with some joy.

**What a cliffy! Three Titans with guns aimed at each other! Bet you guys none of you saw that coming!**

**Don't forget to:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Goodbye My Lover

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Computer issue, which is why chapter isn't that long, not that satisfied with it, let me know what you think**

**TITANS TOWER**

**WAR ROOM**

"So we want you guys to insure our boys get taken out of the strike zone after the strike. That's all we need the Titans to do, we will deal with the rest. Imagine, if we take out Hartwell and all his boys like this, the government will intervene and hold elections, free elections," added Detective Kruger as he summed up the conspiracy.

"We don't have to do any killing or anything like that?" asked Robin after waiting a few seconds. Kruger was seated directly across from Robin and Guardian who sat side by side. Guardian had felt his ring feel a little loser but he jammed it hard into his finger so it stayed.

"No killing, you guys just need to get our gunmen out," Kruger said without missing a beat, he was very cool and calm as he explained the plan.

"You know this is a terrorist attack," Guardian finally spoke.

Although those were the same words Kruger himself had used when he first heard it he said, "I wouldn't call it that, we are killing criminals who have committed countless crimes and murders. Its like a clean up mission, or a coup, some may even call it a revolution," Kruger said.

"Who rules Jump City after Hartwell is knocked out, who will win the election?" Robin asked.

"Officer Bill Dawson III, he is the fifth generation of his family on the force, a good cop, and a man who won't be afraid to take the war to the enemy," Kruger explained.

"I don't like this idea at all, the change has to be natural, the Titans should be the ones to insure Hartwell loses his grip on the city and loses the elections fairly and democratically," Guardian stated.

"Come on Guardian, he wasn't elected democratically so why do we have to get rid of him democratically?" asked Kruger.

"Actually, he was, he won his first election fair and square, you can't argue against that," stated Guardian coldly.

"This isn't the time for jealousy or glory, I know you want to be the one who saves the city but we have beaten you to it, so just suck up your pride and join us," Kruger shot back at Guardian.

"He's got a point, it doesn't really matter who dethrones Hartwell, it just matters that he is dethroned," Robin said with a nod.

"I don't want to be a part of this attack, my people already get a bad image as it is, this could start racial violence. I would shame my family and all those South Asians who look at me as their champion," Guardian said quietly.

"I am getting kind of sick and tired of you always talking about your own image and your people, I mean you get so obsessed with it you overlook Darkness," Robin said with a little edge.

"Shut the Hell up!" Guardian yelled enraged as he punched Robin hard in the face.

"Guys! I don't know what the hell is wrong between you but please I just came here to tell you what I know, I will come back in two days to get an answer," Kruger said angrily as he got up and went for the door.

"Gym now! You and me!" Robin growled as he pushed Guardian back. The two then walked to the gym to begin their fight.

**WEST SIDE**

**ABANDONED HIGH SCHOOL**

Aries staggered down the hallway clutching her face, she knew she was going to have a bad bruise. She had gone to handcuff Kid Flash to the wall, the Kid Flash who was at the moment clutching his leg which had just been shot. Avengement had shot him pretty cleanly, there wasn't much blood and it didn't seem he would suffer any permanent damage. However as she approached him she was surprised when he managed to swing his arm and knock her on the floor. He then stood up and began limping to the door, as Aries rose up Kid Flash had kicked her hard on the cheek with his boot.

Now Aries was approaching the main office. _"I swear I am going to kill Kid Flash," _she thought to herself, she didn't understand why he had to kick her so hard.

As she reached the door she heard a loud voice, a middle aged man's voice, a scared voice, "How the hell do three kids get guns? How the hell?"

_"Guns?" _she knew Avengement had guns but she didn't know who else did. She snuck her head and quickly glanced in the room. She was stunned by what she saw, Nola had a gun to Boss Lewis's head, Avengement had a gun pointed at Nola while Kid Flash barely stood there with his own gun pointed at Avengement.

_"SHIT!" _she thought as she rushed out side and walked a good distance down the hallway. She pulled out her communicator, she definitely needed backup.

**TITANS TOWER**

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

She ripped up the love letters Guardian wrote to her as he worked with Robin, she threw away all the gifts he had ever given her, _"Damn him, damn him to hell!" _she thought as she cried.

The ring was still sitting on her side table, _"Why God? Why couldn't we be together?" _she asked in her head. She then heard her communicator beep. _"Damn that thing," _she thought as she answered it. "Darkness," she managed to croak.

"Please teleport to these coordinates now, I really need back up," came Aries whispering voice.

"Let me get the other Titans and we will be there," replied Darkness as she began wiping away her tears and make herself look a bit more presentable, but who was she kidding, she was a mess.

"No, now, people's lives are at stake," urged Aries.

Sighing miserably, Darkness turned off the communicator and she teleported to the coordinates.

**WEST SIDE**

**ABANDONED HIGH SCHOOL**

Darkness had miscalculated and she had appeared inside the office. The three armed Titans look at her in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

Darkness looked like a mess, her eyes red from tears, her clothes wrinkled, her face cold. "Put. Down. Your. Guns. Now," stated Darkness in a cold, monotone voice.

"No," Avengement said, the other two Titans were too scared to speak.

Suddenly the guns were flung from their hands as Darkness used her powers; the black aura tore the guns apart completely. "No one defies me or mistreats me again!" she stated.

"I didn't mistreat or defy you," Avengement growled in anger, she had destroyed his bet gun. Aries had just rushed into the room.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! GUNS! GUNS AIMED AT FELLOW TITANS! What were you idiots thinking!" Darkness declared.

"We- we had a good reason," stammered Nola.

"Shut up," Darkness said as she gave her a cold look.

"Sorry Mom," Kid Flash quipped, before forcing his mouth shut.

Darkness teleported right in front of Kid Flash and grabbed him by the neck as she began choking him, "You think I am helpless? You think I can't do or hurt anyone? Well guess what, I can kill! I can kill you all!" she screamed as she began squeezing the life out of Kid Flash, whose legs were now collapsing.

Aries and Nola forced Darkness off him, she freed herself from their grip and finally spat, "I quit, I quit being a Titan! You are all a shame, all of you!" she screamed before teleporting away, she threw her communicator on the floor before teleporting away.

**GUARDIAN'S ROOM**

Guardian had just finished his shower; him and Robin had really beaten into each other, as Guardian's bruises showed. Guardian went to check his mail before he would go find Darkness. He had set up an alert that would tell him whenever his "brother" James was in the news or in the police station.

He saw he was in the paper and he read the article:

**STAR JUMP CITY HIGH QUARTERBACK SUSPENDED FOR SINGING**

Normally this type of story would make Guardian laugh, but he didn't, reading how James had sung a very suggestive song to his fiancé just made Guardian more miserable. _"I have to get her now, this ring is so lose!" _he thought as he looked at his ring. He had kept it forced on, his finger turning pink.

**DARKNESS'S ROOM**

"Darkness?" asked Guardian quietly as he knocked on the door. He could hear a bag being zipped up.

"Go away," came the cold reply.

"Darkness, we have to talk, now," Guardian said.

"No," stated Darkness, sounding more frustrated.

"Sorry, but I am coming in," Guardian replied as he opened the door.

"Its over," Darkness said as she looked up from her packed suitcase.

Guardian froze when he saw her drop the ring on the floor and glare at him with burning eyes, red from the tears she had cried.

"Wha- Wha- Why? Why is it off?" Guardian managed to sputter as his own ring just slipped right off.

"Our love is finished, you had so many chances, and you blew each one," replied Darkness with no emotion. Although inside she felt something rise in her throat.

Guardian ripped off his mask, showing her his begging eyes as he fell on his knees and crawled to her pathetically. "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me," he whispered as he picked up her fallen ring and tried to place it on her finger. Each time the ring fell back down.

"It's over," repeated Darkness, "And I quit being a Titan, you can be the hero," she added.

"No, no, no, no, why? I won't make the same mistake again, I promise you!" Guardian pleaded to her as he began begging her still on his knees.

Now Darkness began crying, crying at the sight of Guardian in such a pathetic position.

"I love you so much, I just lost sight, but I promise I wont do it again!" he said in a desperate attempt to get her back.

"Good bye Guardian," Darkness finally said as she and her suitcase were surrounded by a black aura and she disappeared just as Guardian reached from her. He knew after three minutes of silence and shock, it would be years before he would see her again.

**WATCHTOWER**

"Darkness?" Raven said as she opened the door at the sight of a red eyed teary Darkness and her suitcase.

"Mom, I-I left him, I left him and I left the Titans, I just want to have a normal life, go to normal school, get a normal job, live a normal life," Darkness told Raven.

Raven brought her daughter into a hug and whispered, "Of course you can, of course you can, you can do whatever you want. Now just come on in and tell us what happened," Raven whispered to her daughter as she led her daughter inside. A concerned Beast Boy was waiting behind Raven.

**WAR ROOM**

"This is the most disappointing news I have ever heard," Robin growled after the four Titans had confessed what had transpired on the West Side. After Darkness left, the guilty teammates put their guns away; Avengement heard the evidence and the four of them had turned in the man who had murdered Freeze.

"It was a hunch that turns out to be true, Nola did give her up," Aries bravely pointed out to her leader. Robin was looking through all the papers Nola had turned in.

"I know, but," he sighed, "But we know she didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't want her teammate to die. I would suspend her, but then she wouldn't be able to redeem herself, if she ever can," added Robin giving her a cold look. Nola looked down in shame.

"So you aren't going to do anything to her?" Kid Flash asked, slightly excited.

"No, I can tell she is putting herself through enough," Robin said.

"Here are the pictures and addresses of the men who did that disgusting murder and assault on Freeze," Robin said right as Guardian entered the room.

Guardian was hiding his sadness under his mask; his posture was stiff and evil looking. This was the first time in a while he was walking in the Tower with his mask on. "Let's go get them and kill them," Guardian said.

"What?" Aries said in surprise at how cold Guardian sounded and at what he had said.

"Didn't we say we would kill? Didn't we," Guardian challenged the heroes.

**Computer problems, next chapter will be a lot better, I promise.**

**Don't forget to:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Adios Arthur, Hello Luke

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Don't forget to please read my little note at the end of the chapter!**

**WAR ROOM  
TITANS TOWER**

"Before we start talking about killing and revenge, shouldn't Darkness be in the room?" Fireteen asked.

"She is gone," Guardian said coldly.

"Gone? What the hell does that mean?" Robin asked with an edge in his voice.

"She left alright, retired, resigned, quit, gone," Guardian said even more emotionless as he dropped her ring on the table. Silence took the room.

"How? We just lost one of our best teammates just because you couldn't give her any time," Robin said, now enraged.

"You are blaming me? Who was the one who always called for help, called for aid, it was your call about Kruger that caused her to snap," Guardian shot back.

"Guys please, lets just move on, what's done is done," Nightfire said, holding back her tears. The whole team was getting demoralized by the scene unfolding.

"Alright, fine," Robin said backing off from his aggressive posture. Guardian also relaxed his own posture.

"So are we going to deal with Freeze's killers or not?" Avengement asked in frustration at how the meeting was seemingly getting nowhere.

"Don't worry, we will deal with them, believe me, we will," said Robin darkly.

**UPPER WEST SIDE**

Arthur Hunt had just entered the shower; he loved a nice hot bath after a long day at work. Work being harassing, robbing, and assaulting victims who had crossed any of the bosses.

As he washed himself he noticed the lights flicker on and off, noticing this Arthur left the shower and peered outside the small window at the power box to make sure no one was messing with it. The power box was right next to the window. What he saw scared him, he saw Guardian using his powers on the power box. Guardian saw Arthur, only a window separating them and gave him a death sign. Arthur's eyes grew wide as he saw electricity pour from his hands and towards him.

Arthur suddenly noticed he was wet with water, he tried reaching for a towel but he didn't have time. The window was smashed and the electricity reached Arthur who tried to let out a cry but was silenced by the burning sensation he was feeling.

Three minutes latter Arthur was a skeleton and on his charred remains Guardian left the evidence and a small slip of paper which said: _"Complements of the Teen Titan Guardian." _

**NORTH WEST SIDE**

"Honey, what's for dinner?" Luke Jacobson asked his wife Janet who was cooking in the kitchen. Luke had just changed out of his suit into something a bit more comfortable.

"Roast beef and chi-," she was cut off and Luke heard a plate smash to the floor.

"Janet!" yelled Luke with much urgency as he rushed to find out what had happened.

Luke entered the kitchen and what he saw scared him. He saw the Teen Titan Avengement with a knife to his wife's neck while Robin stood by looking through his papers from work.

"So, I don't seem to see anything in these papers about raping and murdering teenage girls," Robin said casually as he continued to flip through the documents.

"What is he talking about Luke?" Janet asked in fear.

"I-I don't know," Luke lied.

"Don't lie you bastard, we read all the files, we have more than enough evidence on you," Avengement growled.

"Don't hurt my wife, please, this is between you and me," Luke said with a controlled voice. He had always feared that night would come back to haunt him.

"What? Your wife doesn't know about what you do?" Robin said savagely as he approached Luke.

"Listen, we can talk about it alright, but leave her out of this," Luke said, not wanting to tell his wife.

"No, if you want to solve this issue you have to tell her what you and your boys did to my teammate that night," declared Avengement.

"What are they talking about Luke?" Janet asked as Avengement let her go.

"Before I got my new job, I-I had to work with Arthur on a job he said he had. I didn't know any details, all I knew was that it had to do with one of the bosses," Luke began confessing.

"Arthur? Arthur, y-you worked with him after you lost your job! You know what I think about that perverted bastard and to top it off you did a job for a boss?" Janet said full of emotion.

"I-I-I had you provide for you, we needed money or we would have been kicked out of the apartment and there was no way in hell I would have you out on these streets again," Luke explained to her.

"But Luke what happened?" Janet said.

"Yeah, tell her what happened," Robin put in.

"We arrived at the Titan named Mistress Freeze's house, Arthur said we were just going to leave a sign, nothing else. With the money I would get I felt it was an easy job for a good pay. However when Arthur, Bill, and I entered the room it turned out that wasn't the plan. The two of them told me to trash the living room and kitchen while they dealt with Freeze. I did what they told me to, but I heard some noises from the room and when I arrived I-I-I saw something I don't even want to explain to you," Luke said as tears began rising.

"Why didn't you stop it then?" Avengement asked slapping Luke hard in the face.

"Don't hurt him!" Janet yelled.

"Avengement, please, let him finish," Robin said as he held back the now hysterical woman.

"I told them to stop but Arthur took me out of the room and told me to wait in the car. He said that I would still get my fair share and all I had to do was sit in a car, not actually do anything. I had to provide for my family, don't you guys understand! I had no choice! Do you know what those bosses made her do before I took her off the streets!" pleaded Luke.

"Not good enough," Avengement said as he threw his dagger at Luke, upset that Luke could have prevented this from occurring.

"NO!" Robin yelled as he pushed Luke but the dagger did enter him.

"LUKE!" Janet screamed as she ran to her falling husband.

Robin broke his fall and laid him down slowly to the floor. Janet was crying hysterically as she went on her knees to help her husband.

"Its okay, the blade just missed him, he will be okay," Robin said as he cleaned some blood with a napkin. "Just call an ambulance," added Robin.

Avengement leaned back against the table, in shock at what he had just done. _"I-I just threw a knife at him out of anger, what if I killed him? How would his wife had reacted," _thought Avengement as he saw how hysterical the woman was, he had never realized how important human life was until that moment.

**This chapter was a quick one to show I haven't quit this story, I just fixed my computer problems and am working on a great chapter, so just review to show your still in and I will get next chapter: The third thug is dealt with and Kili and Anna get "rescued"**

**Don't forget to:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. She Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Combine this with the last chapter and that's that full chapter, okay, big chapter coming up next!**

**WEST SIDE**

"Shit," muttered Bill as oil began leaking from the bottom of the car. He suddenly heard a loud noise on the hood of his car so he crawled out from underneath the car to find out what had caused the noise.

"Hello murderer," growled Fireteen as she stood on the hood of the car with Nightfire floating next to her.

"Took you people long enough, so can I change before you take me to the police station?" Bill asked as he grabbed a towel to wipe of some sweat.

"What makes you think we plan on arresting you, let alone letting you live," Fireteen replied as she floated with Nightfire a little distance away. Fireteen made a little fireball pointing toward the small trail of oil now showing from under the car.

"Don't bluff with me, you wouldn't blow me up like that, it's not your style," Bill said.

"What makes you think you know us so much?" Nightfire growled, her eyes glowing a menacing green.

"Come on, superheroes are all suckers for "justice" and all that garbage. Doesn't matter that I rode your teammate like an animal, doesn't matter that I slit her throat, doesn't matter that I broke her down, you bitches will take the "moral" high ground and arrest me," Bill said with a smug look.

"See you in hell," said a tearful Fireteen as she fired her fireball and in a second the car exploded, killing Bill instantly.

Fireteen and Nightfire had to cover there eyes because the initial flames was so powerful.

"Don't you dare feel bad about this, that bastard had it coming," Nightfire said coldly as she flew towards Titans Tower.

Fireteen stared at the flames for a few more seconds before she followed Nighfire, forcing herself not to feel anything about what she had just done.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

**JUMP CITY**

"Alright, you get Anna and I will get Kili," Kid Flash said to Nola after they had entered the facility through the sewers. It kind of bothered the two that this high-tech government facility had been breached by the two of them so easily.

"Why can't I get Kili," Nola asked with a little humor in her voice, "He is very cute," she teased.

"He is probably under the tightest security so speed will be the biggest factor. Besides, I can't let you have him all to yourself," he said with a crocked grin.

"Alright, meet you here in fifteen minutes," Nola said before the two went there separate ways.

"Fifteen minutes tops," called Kid Flash as he was about to climb the latter to the Top-Security Sector A men's bathroom.

"Right, you or if I don't make it, just leave," called back Nola.

"Right," Kid Flash said in a serious tone, now it was business.

**TITANS TOWER**

Aries was busy on the computer, "Avengement, you and Robin have to get going now, I am just reading on the police wires that they have an arrest warrant for you," Aries said on the com link to the two Titans.

"Alright, we will get going once the ambulance comes," Avengement's voice came over the link, his voice visibly shaken.

"No, you have to go now, a SWAT team is accompanying the ambulance team, you only have five minutes," added Aries.

"Aries, are you sure, the wife is hysterical," added Avengement, not wanting to leave the man and his wife alone. Robin was just studying him closely.

"Yes, you guys have to get out because staying there will only endanger the woman and the man," Aries repeated calmly.

"Alright," replied Avengement weakly before cutting off the link.

Aries then contacted Guardian, "Guardian are you there?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Guardian, his voice was pretty angry sounding. He was in a very bad mood.

"You have to start heading to the Tower," Aries said carefully.

"Why the hell should I head back, I want to do some patrolling," snapped Guardian.

Patiently Aries said, "Listen, I know you are ticked but don't let it out on me. A police wire just came in calling for a warrant, dead or alive," said Aries.

After a few moments of silence and a deep sigh Guardian replied, "Alright, I am on my way."

Aries cut off that communication and finally contacted Fireteen, "All the Titans are on there way to the Tower except Kid Flash and Nola, so you two should start heading over here. Cops are Titan hunting right now," added Aries.

"Alright, we aren't really doing much," Fireteen said gloomily.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

"Jeez, Frank, why do we have to lock that poor girl up in this cell?" asked one of the two field agents guarding the locked up girl.

"The Titans might do something, that's why, so don't feel bad with yourself, feel bad for those damn kids who did this to this poor girl," replied Frank.

"We didn't do anything," came a voice as Nola jumped down from the vent right above the two agents. She kicked down Frank and gave a couple of jabs knocking out the other agent.

She grabbed the keys and opened the cell, inside was Anna. "Anna?" called Nola.

"Nola? You are a Titan?" came Anna's very weak and said voice.

"Yes, I am here to get you out of here, I am here to take you to a better place," said Nola gently and softly.

"You wont lock me up or leave me with him will you?" Anna asked.

"No, of course not, let's get going," Nola replied with a smile, giving Anna her hand.

**MEETING POINT**

Nola arrived with Anna only to find that Kid Flash had an unconscious Kili in his arms.

"How come you always beat me?" asked Nola with a smile.

"Come on, all I had to do was run really fast, which reminds me, let me dump off Kili and then I will pick up Anna, and of course after her I will come and get you," Kid Flash said with a wink.

"Alright, but hurry up," Nola said with concern that security would be coming soon.

"Don't worry, I will be gone for just a flash," Kid Flash said with a chuckle after his cheesy joke.

"Shut up and get going," Nola said. Anna didn't seem to care; she was just huddled in a corner waiting patiently.

Kid Flash gave a smile and a wink and sure enough in a flash he was gone.

**POLICE PRESS CONFERENCE**

**TOWN HALL**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press! The Chief of Police will now give his breaking news!" said the spokesman for the mayor.

The crowd of reporters quieted down as the Chief arrived sternly in his dark blue uniform, he was going to give the biggest press conference of his career. "I am here to announce that the police department is pleading to the Justice League to bring the Teen Titans back in line. It has come to our attention that the Titans have begun to take justice into their own hands and we have sent out arrest warrants as a result. I want to make sure everyone understands that we live in a **society** that is governed by **laws** made by the **people **and no one has the right to take justice into there own hands," the chief said.

After taking a sip of water the chief continued, "After these recent violent crimes, the most notable by Guardian, we have decided to increase the mayor's security and the police have been given emergency powers to protect the people," added the chief.

**GUARDIAN**

Guardian was walking down those lonely streets again; as usual it is way past midnight. When he goes on these walks he can't decide if he is in heaven, he really can't tell. He feels so wonderful. Because he sees her standing there by a lamp post's shine. He couldn't quite remember ever feeling so fine.

As she turns shyly away with her smile and walks on, his eyes lock on to her back. As he begins to follow her down some railroad tracks he realizes right then and there he has done wrong.

Suddenly Guardian awoke from that strange dream. _"She gone, damn it she's gone and she is not coming back," _he thought as tears began forming. These dreams were coming daily and it was killing him. He picked up his only picture of her and the tears continued, _"She broke my heart and I broke hers and now she is so far away. God one more hour, one more day, damn it I can't stand this shit no more!" _a frustrated Guardian thought as he flung his fist hard on the pillow next to him. _"God Darkness, all I want is to see you one more time but you are so far away and I am so far behind, why want you come back? Please come back," _Guardian said inside, hoping that she could hear him.


	12. I Remember it Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**I love this chapter, hope you do to**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Alright Kili, do you know why we have taken you out of the FBI's custody?" Robin asked Kili after the unconscious Titan woke up in a cell in Titans Tower.

"No, but I guess you have taken my advice about the machine," Kili said rather weakly.

"That's correct, we have, but I am going to tell you exactly what we are going to erase and what we will do to Anna," Robin explained.

"Go ahead," Kili said; relieved his idea was being implemented.

**KID FLASH'S ROOM**

Kid Flash looked at Nola who was lying down on his bed and he said, "Don't hold yourself like that," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You will hurt your knees," Kid Flash said before disappearing out of the room.

It took Nola several moments to figure out what he meant and she blushed. _"What a bastard," _she thought to herself.

**ARIES'S ROOM**

Avengement was trying to come to terms with his feelings for Aries, he wasn't sure what exactly the two of them had, and they had made out the night before.

He knocked on the door and Aries answered, "I think we need to talk," he said right when she opened the door. Aries just nodded and let him in.

"What is it that we have," Avengement asked, confused at what he was feeling.

"Nothing, we can have nothing because we can't have love, it would never work," Aries said quickly.

"And why not? What we did last night was meaningless to you?" asked Avengement in anger.

"No, of course not, but, it wont work. I am the princess of Atlantis, I-I am pretty much already taken, no one would approve of a relationship with a surface dweller, it could start a Civil War! It could destroy my father, such a scandal," explained Aries.

"So, this is a scandal," said Avengement quietly as he got up to leave.

With tears forming Aries nodded and let him out.

**WAR ROOM**

"Are we ready for this?" Robin asked the assembled Titans, each one looking grim and standing silent.

"So why are they both unconscious?" asked Nightfire.

"For their own safety, we don't want to scare them," explained Cyborg who had arrived to "perform."

"Just do it," growled Guardian.

The machine was placed on Anna's head and Cyborg began erasing certain memories, all of them regarding Kili, he was doing this with his computer. He replaced the missing memories with false ones, running from abusive parents, deciding to live in an apartment by herself. The final false memory was that she was found by an agency for abused children and had decided to live in Pennsylvania with two parents that promised to love and take care of her.

Robin had personally interviewed the elderly couple; he inspected their house and had dinner with them. He then ran some personality tests and checked all records of their behavior. They were perfect, nice, pacifist, gentle, loving, everything Anna didn't have when she grew up. To "pass" this couple Robin asked if they had any connections with the Caribbean, where Kili was from, or the West Coast. He was pleased to find out the couple had spend their whole life in the small town and the farthest west they had gone was to their college, Penn State.

Robin had given Anna the greatest gift imaginable, a new life. However it never occurred to him he was taking away her love.

After Anna's memory swipe and replacement, she was taken to the agency that would take her to her new home. Nola took her, of course out of uniform.

When Anna was taken out Cyborg moved on to Kili. At this point a disgusted Guardian had left the room while the other Titans watched on in fascination, knowing one day they to would also be put on the machine.

Cyborg erased a lot of Kili's memories about his time with the Titans, replacing them with simple memories, working out, going to nightclubs, hanging out with the other Titans. In this new set of memories Kili didn't have any girlfriends, and of course Anna was erased.

Cyborg, after he finished, put his equipment away said his goodbyes and was off. Kili was taken to his room and when he woke up he would be back to his old, outgoing, wild self.

**ROOF TOP**

Robin was sipping a nice, cold, can of "Coca-Cola" in reality it was alcohol. Robin had gotten addicted that night while playing poker but hadn't told any of the other Titans, none of them knew. None of them needed to, he never drank enough to get drunk.

As he was drinking Fireteen walked on the roof to talk with him. "So how are you?" she asked cautiously as she took a seat next to him.

"Fine, how is Kili?" asked Robin as he gazed at the dark, monstrous city in front of him.

"Cracking jokes, wants to go out," Fireteen said with no emotion. It had surprised her at how stupid Kili seemed, not realizing that the joke was on him.

"He can't, tomorrow is the big day," said Robin.

"So, at noon the bombs go off and the shooting begins?" asked Fireteen.

"Yep, we have to get those cops out of the square, nothing else, and we can't get involved in any of the other attacks going on in the city tomorrow," said Robin.

"Will this even work; I mean nothing like this has ever been done in the United States before. Assassinations, bombings, seizing the local court houses and police stations, this is what happens in third world countries, not here," said Firteeen.

"I have been thinking about that myself you know, but let's face it, democracy isn't flourishing in Jump City, I mean the Federal Government has no major presence here. The only reason the FBI opened a headquarters here is because we came," Robin added.

"But is it right to form democracy with the gun?" Fireteen asked.

"No, it isn't right, it can't be forced, but what we are doing is not forcing democracy, but freeing it. We are freeing it from the shackles of tyranny," Robin explained.

"Good God, you sound like a politician," Fireteen said with a smirk.

Robin smiled back, "Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked, noticing her troubled look.

"Um, looking at Kili made me realize, when this machine is used, everyone will know the truth except us, we will be the fools," said Fireteen.

"You know, I promised Darkness that unlike our parents and there generation we wouldn't keep secrets, we wouldn't fall apart. But look at us now, we are doing just that, Darkness left and we are going to forget all about what we did," Robin said with a little laugh afterwards, a bitter laugh.

"But we have to do it," said Fireteen as she hugged herself.

"Why?" Robin now asked, wanting to know what was bothering his friend.

"The nightmares and images of what I did won't go away, that's why. We have to do this mission and then Cyborg can get these demons out of my head," Fireteen said softly before leaving the roof. Leaving Robin lost in thought.

**MAIN SQUARE**

**JUMP CITY**

"Kruger? Its Red," came the voice on the radio, Detective Kruger was waiting at the square while the Mayor's whole staff began getting seated. The Mayor himself hadn't arrived but all the major crime lords, except Jim, and all the Mayor's loyal council members and officials were at the square. Also in the square were Hartwell's most loyal judges, except one who was on vacation in Canada. The conspirators didn't worry much about the judge, he was just one man and he wouldn't be able to stop the revolution.

"Red, how is the traffic set up?" Kruger asked. Kruger at first had just been an instrument of the conspiracy, now he had become one of its leaders.

"Don't worry, when the main bomb goes off nothing will come into the square, and those snipers on the roof will make sure nothing gets out alive. How is the square?" came Red's status question.

"All the officers accounted for, Hartwell hasn't come yet, square filling up with big targets, and the Titans called and said they are monitoring the square. They will come in once the fireworks start," Kruger said.

"Excellent, I talked to the other boys everything is going as planned, when the big bomb goes off the city will be taken over in no time. The only issue is most of these cops will only fight today, they don't seem to have it in them to take on civilians if the law and order situation falls apart if this doesn't go as planned," Red warned.

"Don't worry about it, the people won't be protesting or rioting on the streets when Hartwell and these gangsters are gone, they will be dancing," said Kruger.

"Once more thing, the Sea Side Gambling Commissioner, Lemmy, is with Judge Horris in Canada," said Red.

"He is a really minor official, don't worry about him, **two** men wont be able to stop this," said Kruger with a little laugh.

**THREE MILES AWAY**

"Kid Flash what's going on?" asked Robin. The Titans were all assembled on a rooftop not too far from the square. Once the explosion went off, they were told from where they were they would be able to hear it, they would go in and evacuate the key officers of the conspiracy. After those officers were taken to there strategic locations the Titans would return to the Tower.

"Wonder what the square will be like when we get in," Kid Flash said after he came back from a very brief visit to the square.

"Kid Flash this is no time for horseplay, if they see you then everything goes to Hell and back, don't screw this up by "checking" things out," Robin barked at him.

"Robin, what if they are shooting into the crowd?" asked Nightfire who was watching on a small screen the TV coverage of the speech, she could see the square was slowly filling up.

"Don't feel bad or anything like that, all these people are Hartwell's supporters, all of them criminals of the worst kind," said Robin.

"Even those children," Nola said pointing out to a group of three kids and their mother in the square.

Robin sighed, "Listen, there will be collateral damage, civilians will die, but for the betterment of this city," explained the leader.

"Wish I had Guardian's job," Kili said with a smirk.

Guardian was in the Tower coordinating the Titans, he had a view of the whole city and would tell the Titans where the cops they would be looking for were and where they were to be taken.

"Shut up Kili, you know he couldn't do this, he didn't have the heart," Aries said softly.

Avengement was waiting patiently, an emotionless face, readying for the war and bloodshed that was about to be unleashed on the city.

**WATCHTOWER**

"Alright Mom, I think I am ready to go," Darkness said as she closed her suitcase. She was going to leave to a boarding school for girls, a place where she could start over, live a normal life. She was so intent on leaving behind her past life she was going to study in England, so none of the Titans could find her, even accidentally.

"Christine, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you could join the Justice League you know, we always need new members," said Raven, she was saddened by the fact her eldest child wanted to stop being a superhero but she respected her decision. Beast Boy had been the most supportive of his daughter, having arranged everything for her.

"I hate the job, I hate being a superhero, it has caused me more pain than good. I know I should be blessed to have these powers but it only causes me pain," Darkness spoke softly.

"You know leaving and not using your powers doesn't make them go away," Raven said.

"I know but if I stay I will become more powerful and feel more emotions, and frankly, I don't want to do that," said Darkness as she lifted her suitcase.

"Let me carry it for you," Raven said using her powers to take the suitcase to the living room. Darkness had vowed never to use her powers again which was why she herself didn't use them.

When they reached the living room Beast Boy had just arrived with Green Lantern. "Ready to go honey?" Beast Boy asked. Green Lantern would transport her to the new school.

"Yeah Dad, and thanks for everything you've done," said Darkness as she gave her father a hug.

Beast Boy returned the hug before flashing his trademark grin, before he could speak however Raven cut in, "Please don't kill the mood Beast Boy."

"Hey? How can you say that, I haven't even said anything?" Beast Boy said in surprise.

Raven smiled, "I read your mind and believe me, your "joke" wasn't appropriate for the mood."

"Anyways, don't forget to call, and if you change your mind don't hesitate to tell us," said Beast Boy as he gave his daughter one last hug.

Darkness gave her entire, large family a hug and kiss; it was a teary goodbye as she left the room with Green Lantern who was towing the suitcase with his powers.

**OUTSIDE DOCKING BAY**

"Christine!" came Batman's call as he caught her right before she went in.

"Hi Uncle Batman," she replied.

"Can I have a word with you, alone," he added as Green Lantern took his cue and left the two alone.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked.

"You haven't used the machine?" asked Batman.

"No I haven't," Darkness replied to her uncle.

"You didn't tell anyone about the machine?" Batman asked firmly.

"I didn't even think of it until you mentioned it to me," said Darkness.

"Good, I am here to give you a warning," Batman continued.

"What?" Darkness asked in mild surprise.

"You can't tell anyone about the machine, I mean anyone, if you do, a lot of peoples lives will be put at stack, including your family," Batman said.

"Are you threatening me?" Darkness said, her anger slowly rising.

"No, I am just telling you what bad things will happen if you talk or even think about that machine," Batman said.

"Alright, I just won't worry about it," said Darkness.

"Good, but that means that when the machine is used on the Titans you can't talk to them about the past; it will be altered by the machine. So to not confuse them always have them start the conversations," explained Batman.

"Okay, goodbye Uncle Batman, I have to go," Darkness said hurrying out of the dark crusader's company.

"Good luck, glad we have an understanding," came the reply.

**Alright, here it was, my long chapter, next chapter will be just as long and full of violence and anarchy! WHAT WILL THE TITANS DO!**

**Don't forget to:  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. King Without his Crown

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**MAIN SQUARE**

Hartwell had arrived to the podium amid wild cheers from the crowd, staged of course, since the crowd was mostly Hartwell's cronies and citizens forced to participate.

As Hartwell began his speech Kruger turned his head to a man with a white construction helmet on and he asked, "Are we ready to go?"

"The charges are in place, give to command and this whole square blows up," replied the man.

Kruger lifted his com and called to all the officers, "Step back, t-minus five minutes," he said.

In two neighboring buildings SWAT teams began loading their guns and snipers began picking out everyone on the podium.

While all this was going on, Mayor Hartwell continued his rhetoric, "More factories means more jobs!" he yelled to the crowd, which roared back. "If I get reelected once again as your mayor you will see this city continue to grow like never before!" he continued with his loud statements, smiling as the crowd cheered him on.

As Kruger watched he wondered if Hartwell pretended that these people loved him and would vote for him because of his personality, not because he held all the cards.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian, who was monitoring police communication, contacted Robin and informed him, "Get ready, the fireworks will start very soon." After he told Robin, Guardian got up and took a glass of water, he braced himself for what was about to occur.

**MAIN SQUARE**

"It's so nice to see so many women and children here to witness politics in ac-," Hartwell never finished his words as the ground in the main square blew up, sending bodies everywhere. Hartwell wasn't in shock for long, because before he could react a bullet entered his brain. As the mayor fell to the floor his entire entourage, including his family, were also falling to the snipers.

Kruger watched in awe as the bodies went flying and as the VIPs on the podium fell. But Kruger wasn't in shock for long as he pulled out his gun and gunned down a known drug dealer in cold blood.

The detective watched as his fellow cops followed suit. Many were trying to escape the square but SWAT members made sure none escaped, although they did try to spare children they weren't always so successful.

A few moments latter the Titans arrived in full force and at first stood in shock at the scene before them.

Fireteen had prepared herself for this moment, had pictured bodies, had pictured death, but she when she arrived she was stunned. Many bodies, women, children, men, on the ground, some moaning for help, others still in death. But what disturbed her the most was the fact some cops were gunning down some of the wounded.

Robin saw this and yelled to Kruger who was a short distance away, "Why are they killing the wounded?"

"They are dealers and Hartwell's cronies, we have to insure **none **survive today," said Kruger as he returned to his com. "The plan is in motion, all major buildings are being seized and all of Hartwell's boys are being dealt with. Boss Jim and his gang have disappeared though," he added.

"Where do you need to go?" asked Avengement, not reacting to the violence around him.

"I need to get to the main station on the Sea Front, my buddy Red needs your help in seizing the radio and TV stations in Jump City," said Kruger who suddenly pulled out his gun and shot dead a woman who was trying to crawl away.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Nola as she saw the killing, she also saw a little boy run to the now motionless body and the boy started crying, "MAMA! MAMA!"

"We can't take any chances, she could have been a drug dealer," said Kruger angrily as he returned his gun.

"It was only a mother and her son," Kili said softly as he picked up the boy to comfort him, Kili was stunned by the boys dark green eyes.

"Come on, we don't have much time, Officer Jenkins will deal with the child, lets go!" ordered Kruger as a SWAT officer went to take the boy.

"Alright," Robin began weakly, "Kid Flash, take Red, Nightfire take Kruger, the rest of us will deal with the stations," he ordered his team.

Everyone moved into position except Nightfire who just stood there horrified at the scene before her.

"Nightfire," Robin ordered harshly, "Nightfire!" he said louder.

She shook her head and stared at her leader, "I don't want to take this killer," she said softly.

Robin was about to explode on her but Fireteen stepped forward, "I will take detective Kruger," she volunteered.

"Alright," Robin said as he led the rest of the team, except Fireteen and Kid Flash, to a group of cops who were planning to storm the stations.

"Alright, should we go?" Kid Flash asked Officer Red.

"Yeah, the faster we do this the better," replied the officer.

"Yeah, lets go," Kruger said as Fireteen lifted him up, with that the Titans took the officers to there locations.

**TWO DAYS LATTER**

**NATIONAL NEWS**

"The chaos in Jump City continues as the Federal Government announces that it cannot send troops into the city, while also saying the Judicial Branch must select the next mayor. Saying the police department cannot nominate or place its own candidate in office. The police had threatened to go on strike if a new mayor hadn't been selected," added the news reporter.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Jump City's situation has gone from bad to worse, following news that a Jump City judge in Canada swore in a Hartwell official that worked with the gambling department as Mayor, the police have gone on strike. This official would only be mayor until Hartwell's term is up, which would have been in a few months. While the police goes on strike, experts warn, the massive protests, which were largely peaceful could now turn violent. The protestors are demanding answers for what has happened, new elections, and are also calling for the arrest of several officers of the killings of civilians during the heavy bloodshed only a few days earlier," the news reporter updated the people of the nation.

**JUMP CITY**

"Damn it! Where the hell are the cops?" said Kili into his com as he held back a group of protestors from tearing apart and looting a department store.

"Didn't you hear? The police have gone on strike unless the Army is sent in or their nominee for mayor is selected. They also said they wont gurantee the protection of the new mayor when he arrives," Robin said as he too was fighting off rioters. The minute the news had reached the city, pandemonium broke out as people began rioting and freaking out. The law and order situation had completely fallen apart, no doubt crime was rampant, but the Teen Titans were doing there best.

**SEA SIDE**

"Kid Flash!" Nola yelled in fear as the mass of roudy men began advancing on her, there sheer numbers beginning to overwhelm the teen. There was real fear in her voice, the danger for everyone was very real. All the Titans were tied down and their was no police at all.

As Nola yelled a yellow blur arrived and in seconds the entire mob was taken down, "And don't you ever go that close to her ever again!" the exhausted Titan said as he flung the last guy against a wall.

"Everyone has lost there mind," said Nola as she collapsed into Kid Flash's arms.

"Everyone is now using there animal instincts to survive, they will do whatever is necessary for survival and even pleasure. In the most savage ways, believe me, we all have seen enough in just five hours," said Kid Flash.

"God these memories will never leave us, these scars, no one should have seen or even know what we know," Nola whispered.

Kid Flash gave a faint smile, "The memories will leave us," he said simply, and she nodded in response.

**LITTLE INDIA **

**JUMP CITY**

Guardian's reaction had been to return to his people and protect them. So far the job had proved quit difficult, many stores were being looted and many citizens were being assaulted. Guardian had been surprised to see his own people committing these crimes.

As Guardian patrolled a burned out section of the street he noticed four youths walking quickly down the street, not wanting to get noticed. Guardian had pretty much implemented marshal law in Little Pakistan and Little India, telling the citizens to stay indoors and not to leave at all. Guardian promised to provide everyone what they needed, his task now was to make sure his curfew was enforced and that he rounded up the wild youths still unaccounted for. Seeing this Guardian began to follow. One of the youths noticed him and then the four began sprinting. Guardian, sensing trouble flew and caught the lead boy, shoving him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing outside? Didn't I tell you boys to stay with your families?" Guardian growled as the other three boys looked on in fear.

"We are just going to 34th and 35th, we just want to go there," the frightened boy said.

"You think I am stupid? I know exactly what that street is and I am not going to let this violence escalate to religious war!" said Guardian roared. The last think he needed to hear was four Muslim youths attacking the Jewish section of time.

"We weren't going to do anything wrong, there is a concert there, a youth unity concert, Ali Haider is going to be there along with that group called The New Matistahu," quickly explained the youth.

"A youth unity concert during all this chaos? Who the hell organized that, how could someone organize that, and how come only you teens now and none of your parents," questioned a skeptical Guardian. Guardian himself loved Ali Haider, a popular local Muslim singer and he had heard that Jewish band sounded a lot like the original Matisyahu.

"Well, the Jewish Youth Board contacted our local Muslim Student Council and they decided to meet in an abandoned underground club. The two organizations made sure only us teens knew because we knew our parents wouldn't let us go, especially with the violence. But because of this riot and loss of law and order everyone is able to go because no one can account for anyone," the youth explained.

"Alright, if what you say is true, then take me there," said Guardian coldly.

"Okay, lets go," said the lead youth, with new confidence. The group of four teenage boys and Guardian moved slowly down the streets, towards the concert of peace in a place of war.

**RIOT ZONE**

Fireteen had made a fire wall to stop the looting of several department stores, while Nightfire searched house after house, stopping everything from burgalaries to rapes. The Titans had seen so much that it didn't bother them anymore.

Kili had dealt with his riot situation and was now battling a group of gangsters only five blocks away from his fellow Titans Fireteen and Nightfire. After the thugs were dealt with he decided to rest in a seemingly abandoned church. Upon entering the building the exhausted Titan was surprised to see how crowded it was. Seeing he had interrupted prayer the Titan turned to leave but the priest voice made him stop.

"Please stay and rest with us," the kind voice called to him, "Pray to God and allow us to help you," the priest added.

Believing the kind words, and inspired, the teary Titan went to a bench and sat down, picking up a Bible and began reading words he hadn't read in years.

**UNDERGROUND CLUB**

Guardian was wrong, these youths weren't up to trouble, when they had reached the club he heard the music and saw the crowd full of Jewish and Muslim youths.

The singer on the stage was singing with much emotion,

_"With these, demons surround all around to bring me down to negativity  
But I believe, yes I believe, I said I believe  
I'll stand on my own two feet  
Won't be brought down on one knee!"_

The crowd roared, Guardian watched in amazement, The New Matisyahu was extremely impressive as they continued to sing that wonderful song.

Leaving as quickly as he arrived Guardian knew he had a mission to do. He had to save this city.

**BOSS JIM'S HEADQUARTERS**

Robin was scouting the building, Jim had now become a virtual War Lord. He had armed bands implementing their own harsh brand of justice in the North Side, the reign of terror had to end, and Robin would do it, all by himself.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Who is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Its been a while, and it is a bit short, but I just need a setup chapter for the next big scene!**

**TITANS TOWER**

Kid Flash ate in silence, facing Nola who was eating her dinner on the opposite side. They had been given a one hour break to eat and rest. Fireteen had ordered them too, saying they were the only two Titans who hadn't taken an hour break at the Tower.

"Why are you so quiet," Nola asked Kid Flash after she took a bite from her meal.

"I could ask you the same question," Kid Flash replied sharply.

"Come on, I could tell you were looking for something out there, tell me," ordered Nola.

"I don't have to tell you shit. Stop acting like a bitch," Kid Flash replied calmly as he took a sip of water.

Nola responded by throwing her glass of water on the Titan. "Don't you talk to me like that or lie either! I saw you looking through Hartwell's papers! Tell me what you are looking for!" screamed Nola.

"You stupid little bitch!" cried Kid Flash as he slapped her hard on the face.

Nola felt the sting as she held her stinging face. She stared at Kid Flash in surprise. Never in a million years would she have thought he would snap like he did.

"Nola, I-I-I didn't kno – I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of it," Kid Flash said quickly and softly as he approached her slowly.

She backed off, "Get away from me, I just can't take all these lies everyone has in this house, I just wanted answers, I didn't need what you gave me," Nola said as she turned and left the Tower.

Kid Flash slammed his fist against the wall, causing a mark. He took a sigh and then went out.

**NORTH SIDE**

Robin had infiltrated Jim's headquarters easily, far easier than last time. When he entered the wooden office he noticed a book on Jim's desk, 1980s Beirut: The Rise of Warlords, as Robin studied the huge book Jim walked in.

"Ah, glad to see you noticed my new book," said Jim as he entered the room, wearing a blue suit.

"Jim, your thugs have been executing people, shooting them point blank in the back of the head," Robin said, holding the rage he had inside.

"The men they killed were criminals, I thought you were here to thank me, I am keeping the North Side clean," said Jim with a smile.

"Some of those criminals, according to some witnesses were shot for stealing fruit from a local grocery store," said Robin, "That isn't justice, its just cruel murder," he added.

"You see, I was reading this book on Beirut in the 1980s, really fascinating. The Lebanese city was divided between Muslims and Christians, in the Muslim sector there were many different religious factions, while the Christian side was made up of many different gangs. Every single group hated each other, it wasn't about religion, it was about turf and power. After reading this I learned the way a militia keeps power is through fear, I agree that my tactics are a bit harsh but lets face it, no other place in this city is as lawful as the North Side," explained Jim.

"Oh, so now you are a militia?" Robin asked in disgust.

"Yeah, isn't it great, we are planning to expand to the Sea Side soon enough, clean up those clubs and illegal casinos," said Jim.

"How, how do you have loyalty, how do you find people twisted enough to follow you, follow you enough to gun down three sixteen year old kids who just wanted something to eat," Robin said in anger.

"You want to know how I select my followers, who I select to carry out my tasks," asked Jim cheerfully.

"Sure, why not," Robin answered honestly, it had fascinated how people like Jim still flourished in the world.

"Follow me then," said Jim, however Robin quickly went to the defensive.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" asked Robin.

"Please, if I wanted to trap you I would have come in with my two bodyguards outside and would have gunned you down while you explored my desk," Jim said simply.

"I still don't trust you," said Robin as he took out his staff.

"Please, I promise you I won't hurt you unless you try something," said Jim.

Robin knew one think about Jim; he didn't lie, in his own twisted way he kept all of his promises. "Alright," Robin said, his fascination, or obsession of Jim made him follow his worst enemy down the long hallways and into a terribly small elevator.

"You see, when I am looking for a man to join I give him several tests, written exams, obstacle courses, arms training, and finally, the final test," said Jim as the elevator went down. They had past several heavily armed guards who hadn't reacted to their boss walking besides Robin as if they were partners or close associates.

"You give them written exams?" Robin asked, he hadn't expected this thug to go through so much trouble to recruit.

"Oh yes, can't have informers or idiots in charge, however the final test roots out the crowd," said Jim.

"What exactly is the final test," Robin asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple, you go into this room," Jim said as he began unlocking a door, "And then you have one hour to make her cry," said Jim with a smile.

"Make her cry?" Robin said as he peered into the room, "You son of a bitch," whispered the Titan as he saw who it was in the cell, he felt like vomiting, her tattered clothes, those sad, sad eyes.

**KILI**

"Sorry, no touching," Kili said with slight anger as a prostitute approached him. He had received some reports that many of the city's sex workers were being kidnapped and used against there will. He had arrived to investigate and ended up saving this one girl. The girl had tried to hug him but he pushed her back and told her he was their to take her home.

She was a pretty brunette but her attitude had worried him, which is why he told her to lead him to her home. He planned on locking her inside and bring food and supplies to her. She seemed that out of it mentally.

When they arrived she begged him to come in and see her room. He felt this was how she was trying to relive a past life, a happy life, so he complied. When he entered the small apartment she led him straight to her bedroom and Kili was taken back.

The walls were adorned with pictures of saints, as if they would deliver her from grace. Kili knew he should leave, that this situation could only told cold.

She hoped on the bed and asked, "Please tuck me in."

Kili was again taken back, but if this would make her think of better times he would do it. He walked up to her and pulled back the sheets, he saw the look in her eyes and the way her body was getting ready. So Kili said, "You better lie down cause the angels are watching."

As he said this he covered her with the sheet, she replied by closing her eyes and saying, "Quit the talking, you can hurt me do whatever you like."

Kili crossed himself and said back to her, "I said shut your mouth girl the angels are listening!"

She replied by crossing herself and facing a picture of a saint. This moment was gone. "Please shut the door when you go," she said in a strange voice as she was now drawn to prayer.

Feeling lonely and confused, Kili stumbled out of the room and took a deep breath. Something about all this seemed familiar, and it scared Kili to death.

**The only cliffhanger is who Robin found and the mystery of Kid Flash, but I swear things will heat up real soon next chapter, because, AVENGEMENT, that's all I am going to say. Don't forget to: **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Mother's Prayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**FINALLY A LONG CHAPTER**

**I would also like to say next chapter will be ten times more interesting than this, because Darkness will get a letter from Guardian, and the Titans will be forced to fight for their lives!**

**SOUTH SIDE  
JUMP CITY**

Lorena Johnson was walking briskly down the seemingly abandoned streets of the most lawless city in the US. She was a fresh, 25 year old reporter for the Nova Express newspaper. Her assignment had been to hook up with the Titans and follow their patrols and report on what they were doing for the citizens.

At first the assignment seemed easy, the Titans supposedly were everywhere at once, and they lived in a giant tower that was shaped like a T. However, that assumption was quickly proven to be a myth. The Titans were everywhere at once but they never stayed in one place. Every time she heard a Titan was in an area she would arrive only to find out they had left.

Going to the Tower was not an option, first of all because the automatic security system would take her out, second the Sea Side was a very dangerous neighborhood these days, and third, the Titans were rarely if ever there these days. Her main purpose of following them was to show what good they were doing and show the fatigue they must be facing. She hoped by doing this she would get the people and government involved to fixing this once beautiful city.

The angry reporter walked down the street just hoping for some break through. _"I mean this city is in anarchy, there should be chaos **everywhere** but when ever I come to a supposedly dangerous place I find its been cleaned up by the Titans!" _she thought to herself.

"Hey there little lady, need some help," a thug called from an alley. Lorena looked towards the young man and noticed two others come from behind him. They all had a look of hunger in there eyes as they stared at her. The three men obviously had belonged to a gang because they wore the same black leather jackets with the same red streak going across where their heart would be.

"Listen, I am a reporter, so please leave me alone," Lorena said quickly as the three young men approached.

"Oh, come on now _senorita_, we wont hurt you, hell you probably want to interview us," said the lead man.

She actually thought it was a good idea and pulled out her notebook and pen. "So you three are willing to get interviewed?" Lorena asked.

"Why not, but can we do it in our apartment, a beautiful Latina like you shouldn't be by yourself in these streets," the lead man cooed as his two thugs behind him giggled like little children.

"Actually, we should do the interview here," said Lorena, not trusting the man at all, "Maybe we shouldn't even do an interview," she added.

"Listen, interview or not, you are coming with us, we haven't had a girl for a while, not since that bastard Titan came, and now that he is finally gone I intend to get me a girl. And you are the prettiest Latina I have seen in a while and I am sure we are all going enjoy you. So shut your trap, and come here like a good girl and lets get over it," the lead thug growled at her in a low voice.

"Help! Anybody, HELP!" Lorena replied as after the thug gave his frightening speech his two henchmen ran at her. Lorena smashed her heavy bag knocking down the first henchman, but the second one grabbed her arms and dragged her towards the alley.

Lorena continued screaming, "Shut her up!" yelled the leader. The one thug who had taken the blow with the bag nodded and pulled out a pocket knife, putting it to her neck. The frightened girl's eyes widened as she surrendered, the knife scaring her into submission.

_Bang._ The bullet shot was heard, the thug with the knife clutched his arms as he dropped the knife. Stepping from some nearby shadows Avengement stood with his pistol in his hand. He looked very smart, and his gun was now aimed at the head of the lead thug. "You honestly didn't think I would leave you alone now did you?" he taunted.

"The Red Stripes never give up!" the lead thug said making a sign with his hand before he ran to the alley. The thug holding Lorena let her go and followed his boss. Avengement, charged after them, following them into the alley. Lorena ran after Avengement and saw the Titan, who was in tip top physical shape catch up to the gangsters. He slammed the henchman hard into the wall knocking him out, and he used a trash can to deal with the boss. It wasn't a pretty sight.

As he walked back towards her, she saw the gangster with the bullet wound moan as he attempted to flee the seen. His attempt was also a pathetic attempt to escape as Avengement, seeing him trying to flee to the shadows, ran as fast as he could as he caught up to the man. Avengement merely punched the wounded man, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Lorena managed to say when the Titan silenty came up to her. "Yo-You are Avengement right?" asked Lorena.

"Yes, what were you doing all alone in a street like this. Didn't you hear our safety calls for all residents to stay inside?" Avengement questioned.

"Yes, but you see my name is Lorena Johnson, I work for the Nova Express and am trying to right an article about the Titans in Jump City," she explained. She should him her press badge and ID card.

"Well, I suggest you take better care, and besides this isn't the way to get your story done. You can only imagine what the "Red Stripes" would have done," Avengement said.

"Well, you see I was hoping to follow or go with a Titan and observe his patrol. And you were actually the first on my list," said Lorena.

Avengement looked at her in surprise, "Why me?" he asked.

"Well, all the other Titans have superpowers or those who don't seem to be with those that do and I know I can't keep up with them. However you are patrolling by yourself and you don't have any powers so I figured you could help me. I know Robin is the leader and is very busy but going with you would be great!" she said.

"Still, it's dangerous, and what benefit will the Titans gain from you reporting on us?" asked a skeptical Avengement.

"Oh, the Nova Express's goal is to highlight the situation in the city and get the government to act and solve the crises. Because I can tell the Titans can't keep this pace up forever, and even then you guys can't stop all the crimes in the city," she added.

Avengement looked away for a second, then nodded, "Alright, you can come, but under one condition," asked the hero.

"Which is?" asked an excited Lorena who had finally gotten her breakthrough.

"I get to read your article and approve it before it gets published," Avengement said.

Lorena thought about it for a moment, knowing she had no choice, she nodded and said, "Alright, if you want."

"Alright, lets go," said Avengement as he led Lorena to a parked car a block down the road.

**JIM'S HEADQUARTERS**

"You-you-you sick monster!" Robin ranted, he wanted to look away but he couldn't, that's how much he was stunned.

"I know you think it is cruelty, but sacrifices have to be made for the strength of my organization," said Jim calmly.

A distraught Robin looked at him with burning eyes, "Think this is cruelty? Look what you have done to Jinx! Look at her condition, I know she is a criminal, like you, but no one deserves to be treated or abused like this!" screamed Robin, who was losing control.

Jinx herself could barely keep her eyes open, but despite all her pain, despite her pathetic condition, she grabbed some shreds of clothing to keep her modesty.

"You know, Hartwell made the mistake of sending her to spy on me, what she should have done was continue spying on Kid Flash," said Jim with a smirk.

"Spy on Kid Flash?" Robin managed to say, trying to find out why, why would he do this to her.

"Oh, he never told you? This bitch is Kid Flash's mother," said Jim with a wicked smile. "Anyways, as I was saying, Hartwell sent her to spy on me, but my boys got her from behind. And we were able to stop her powers with those bands that are on her wrists. Realizing I had such a pretty little prisoner I decided to use her as my training tool," explained Jim coolly.

"Alright Jim, you let her go with me, and we wont bother you again," said Robin, trying to do whatever it took to get Jinx out of here. God knows what she had gone through and he wasn't going to leave her even to get reinforcements. He had also pushed his silent alarm on his communicator. He knew within the next half hour all the Titans would be here, Kid Flash would be here in a few minutes.

"I am afraid not, I am afraid there is only one way out," said Jim as two armed guards entered the cell. The space was so confined that there was little chance for Robin to strike first or to even dodge the bullets.

"And how would I get out?" snarled Robin.

"Oh, that's quite simple, make Jinx cry," said Jim with a twisted smile.

"What? Are you insane! I would never hurt anyone as defenseless as she is," Robin declared in anger.

Jim shook his head in mock disappointment. "I guess then you will have to die, but before you do, I will tell you that I will personally take care of Fireteen," Jim said as he lit his cigarette. Robin clenched his face, he was ready to explode when the time came.

_"Hurry up Kid Flash, come on Titans," _thought the leader, his fear was actually rising. _"I can't die? Can I? I am too young," _he told himself. Dismissing the thought of death.

Jim had made a sign with the three guards, when Jim threw the cigarette the guards were supposed to open fire on Robin.

After a couple of puffs, and of tense silence, except for the occasional whimper from Jinx, Jim held the cigarette in his hands. Before he dropped it he smiled at Robin and said, "It was pleasant knowing you," with that he dropped the cigarette.

The cigarette was half way to the ground, the guards were only a second away from pulling the trigger when a red and orange blur arrived.

"What the hell!" screamed one of the body guards as his gun was taken.

Jim turned his head at Robin and was shocked to see Kid Flash leaning against his leader with a cocky smirk on his face. One of the gun's was lying disassembled on the floor while Kid Flash held the other gun in his hand, aimed at the bodyguards and Jim.

"Well seems like the tables have turned Jim," said Robin with his own smile.

However, in the brief silence that followed Kid Flash heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw his mother lying their in pain. Shame was all over Jinx's face as she saw her son stare at her in such a state. She had no modesty, no strength, she was so weak, like a baby. Jinx couldn't maintain eye contact with her son and in disgrace she turned her head away and began sobbing.

"Kid Flash?" asked Robin softly as he put an arm on the speedsters shoulder.

Kid Flash's muscles tensed, tears forming, "You bastards!" he screamed as he cocked the gun.

"Kid Flash! Don't shoot them!" Robin screamed as he lunged for the gun.

He was too late, Kid Flash let out several rounds and both bodyguards were lying on the ground bleeding from mortal wounds. Robin had wrestled the gun from Kid Flash's arms. One of the guards made eye contact with Robin before dying and Robin saw just fear. Pure fear in those eyes, the fear of the inevitable death.

Jim just watched in stunned silence, fear for his own life growing. He was slowly backing to the door, he knew the basement was sound proof. Jim's only way to get help would be to push the alarm just outside the door. _"Jeez, why the hell didn't anyone notice a red blur run downstairs!" _thought Jim.

"Give me the gun Robin," Kid Flash said coldly, "I have to finish these bastards up and then I have to gun down that son of a bitch Jim. After him I have to clean out this whole building," continued Kid Flash.

"Get a grip on yourself, I can only imagine what you must be going through but this isn't the answer. Brutally gunning down these men and Jim will not bring justice. Believe me, I know how much Jim needs a bullet but he can't go down like this, not in cold blood," said Robin as he held the gun away from Kid Flash.

"I will fight you for the gun!" screamed Kid Flash suddenly, tears blurring his vision.

"Sorry," Robin replied as he broke the gun in half.

"DAMN YOU!" Kid Flash screamed as he punched Robin hard, Robin fell unconscious after suffering a furry of punches and kicks leading him to fall head first into the cement wall of the cell.

Jim watched in awe as Kid Flash took out the Robin and after Robin fell against the wall began running for the door. Kid Flash saw him and grabbed a piece of the gun, he looked at his mother as if seeking approval. His mother looked up and simply nodded, nodding back to her Kid Flash easily caught up to Jim and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

Jim grunted as he fell, but he didn't suffer one blow, Kid Flash repeatedly beat the man with that part of the broken gun. In the dark basement, the only sound was a _thud, thud, thud, _which was Kid Flash beating the body senselessly. As he did this Jinx just watched in fascination. When the Titans finally arrived, after fighting there way through the building, they were stunned to find in the basement Kid Flash beating a body to the point that it wasn't recognizable. They were stunned by the amount of blood on his uniform, the tears in his eyes, they were shocked to find two dead bodies and were also surprised to find their leader unconscious. Jinx was simply sitting on a chair watching her son get revenge.

Avengement had taken control of the situation, evacuating Robin and Jinx to the infirmary, while Nightfire and Fireteen knocked out the deranged Kid Flash and took him to the Tower. Avengement had ordered Kid Flash be locked in a room so he couldn't get out. Lorena herself had followed the Titans in and was just as stunned as everyone, but Avengement made sure she wouldn't mention this in her article. As if to secure her silence he gave her a room in the Tower and promised her interviews with all the Titans as well as inside information. For her silence on what happened that night, Avengement promised to make her the most popular journalist in America.

However, as Fireteen took Kid Flash's body, she looked back in that dark room and stared for a few moments at the bloodied remains of her archenemy. _"So this is how our fight with you ends Jim? With your blood all over us," _thought Fireteen as she helped carry Kid Flash's body with Nightfire. The reason she said that was some of Jim's blood that was on Kid Flash was on both girls now. _"The question now is how Robin will react when he finds out," _she thought. Nola was dealing with that issue of carrying his body to the infirmary.

**ROBIN**

**INFIRMARY**

Robin woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face. He heard the drone of medical devices and saw he was on a hospital bed and also noticed a startled Fireteen holding his hand, comforting him.

"Is he dead?" asked Robin.

Fireteen nodded, "Kid Flash took him out," she answered. Her answer of course, a big understatement, he had actually destroyed Jim.

"I should have acted quicker, I should have subdued him quicker," Robin began speaking weakly.

"Shh, don't fret about it, what's done is done, there was nothing you could have done to prevent that. He was too fast and too emotionally scarred," Fireteen said to Robin as she put a moist towel on his forehead.

"I guess we will need to use the machine on him," said Robin.

Fireteen nodded, "And that reporter, Avengement says we can't trust anyone," said Fireteen.

"Reporter?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Oh, I guess I should explain then," said Fireteen as she began telling Robin about Lorena.

**LIVING ROOM  
TITANS TOWER**

"So, I was wondering where Darkness is?" asked Lorena after she grabbed a cup of coffee. She was sitting with Nola.

Nola hesitated for a moment, "She, she has left the team to pursue a different career," Nola replied, the best answer she could think of.

"Really? She didn't have any differences in opinion with Robin, or some conflict with some of her teammate?" asked Nola, pursuing the issue.

"No, she didn't have any differences of opinion or any conflicts. Her and Robin were very close, while Nightfire and Aries are childhood friends of her's," Nola explained.

"Oh, so it was a mutual parting," Lorena said before sipping her drink.

"Yeah, but it was still a bit emotional, I have a feeling Guardian missed her the most though," said Nola before mentally slapping herself.

"Guardian? Were the two of them close?" Lorena asked quickly, hoping to get some juicy information.

"They were very close friends and would patrol together, it wasn't anything romantic, just a good friendship," Nola quickly explained, hoping the pesky reporter would back off.

Thankfully for Nola, Lorena did sit back and let the subject on that end. Before she started a new round of questions about Nola's past and future prospects with the Titans. This conversation Nola enjoyed.

**JINX**

**INFIRMARY**

Jinx opened her eyes with a start. She quickly moved her head to see her surroundings, to weak to get up. She saw she was on a hospital bed, she heard the beeps and hums of the machines that were monitoring her, but she didn't feel safe at all.

"Jinx?" came Avengement's voice. He had been sitting in the room, keeping watch when he noticed her heart rate suddenly increase.

"Whe – where am I?" she asked weakly from the bed.

"You are in the Titans Tower infirmary," Avengement said as he walked up to her.

Jinx responded by panicking as he approached, "Back off," she threatened.

"Don't worry, I am here to protect you, I just need to check your monitor, don't worry, your with friends," Avengement said calmly and steadily.

"Sure, that's why those bands that get rid of my powers are still on me. You can't fool me, I know what you bastards are going to do," Jinx growled, ready to resist any attack.

"Listen, it is only a precaution, you are still a convicted criminal, and when Kid Flash settles down and Robin gets healed then we will decide what to do," said Avengement.

"Kid Flash? How is he," Jinx quickly asked.

"Kid Flash, your son?" asked Avengement. He didn't know for sure but he had suspicions.

"Yes, yes my son, how is he," Jinx asked slightly irritated at why he would ask that question.

"He is not hurt physically, but mentally and emotionally he is in pretty bad shape," said Avengement.

Jinx nodded, "The way he took out that bastard, the way he took out Jim was, was ruthless."

Avengement looked at Jinx, "Yeah, it was pretty ruthless wasn't it?" he said, without an edge in his voice.

"You know, I was so worried he would be just like his father, but today, today I saw myself. The way he fought at Robin, protected his honor, served his personal code, just like me," Jinx said softly.

"Like mother, like son I guess?" Avengement asked, not knowing how to respond.

"I guess so, he snapped, like I did all those years ago after he took him from me. I guess its because he proved me wrong," said Jinx.

"Who proved you wrong?" Avengement asked, Jinx was so out of it she was revealing everything.

"Oh, Wally, the father, the great Justice Leaguer, the fastest man alive," Jinx said sarcastically. "When Billy, that's what I named Kid Flash, I hated the sound of Wally, was born Wally gave me a choice. He gave me this choice as I held the baby, he said, he said, _"Jinx, you have the choice of reforming, marry me, and take care of our child, or you can go back to your life of crime but without me or Billy in your life."_ He also said, _"I trust you will make the right choice, I trust you realize this life of crime only will lead you to pain and loneliness," _that's exactly what he said. Damn him he was right, I thought I could keep my life of crime and Billy, but he kept his word, he took Billy. After that I refused to marry him or reforming, I went to my life of crime and he was right, I became lonely and it did lead me to pain," Jinx said as she sniffled some tears.

At that moment Guardian entered the room, he saw Avengement handing Jinx a tissue and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Um, no, Guardian, watch Jinx, keep her company while I check Kid Flash," Avengement said numbly, he was surprised by Jinx's emotional story.

**KID FLASH**

**CONTROL ROOM**

Avengement entered the room and immediately sealed the door. Sitting on the bed was a tired looking Kid Flash.

"Hello Kid Flash, how are you?" asked Avengement.

"I killed three men, one of whom I clubbed to death and now I am being locked up in this room as if it were a prison cell," Kid Flash replied with a weak smile.

"You are having some anger issues, I heard about what happened with Nola," Avengement said.

Kid Flash's face immediately dropped, "Oh my God, what did she say? Is she alright, I-I didn't mean what I did, I swear," stuttered the Titan.

"From your reaction I can tell you didn't but you slapped her and I doubt she will forgive you. But I am not here to discuss her, I am here to discuss you," said Avengement.

"What do you mean?" asked the speedster.

"Well, right now the situation in the city is going south, so we have to go on patrol soon. I need you to tell me you wont go on some journey for revenge or do anything that involves killing," the stern leader said.

"How is my Mom?" asked Kid Flash, as if suddenly remembering her.

"She is fine, in the infirmary, next to Robin's room. You can talk to her, right now I need you to rest in the Tower, but at the same time handle the War Room and take care of Robin as well as your mother. Do you think you can handle the job," Avengemetn asked.

"I am the fastest kid alive," the cocky youngster replied.

"Alright," with that Avengement let Kid Flash out of his cell. He then called the rest of the active Titans and in under ten minutes the Tower was empty except for Kid Flash, Robin, and Jinx.

**ENGLAND  
DARKNESS**

Darkness stared at the letter in her hands. Her mother had forwarded the letter to her from the Watchtower. On the stamp was the Titans Tower and scribled on the top of the letter was **GUARDIAN**. Slowly she opened the letter, she was sitting in her school's library for privacy, and began reading the letter withmixed fealings of fear and curiosity.

**Next chapter the Titans get to fight a new group of villains! Some classic superpower fighting next chapter while Kid Flash tries to patch things up with Robin and start a relationship with his mother. Guardian and Darkness communicate! (Doesn't mean their back together)**


End file.
